Somebody Save Me
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: CHAPTER FOURTEEN UP! Erica sleeps all day and works all night, but not for the reasons you think. She's searching for her brother and she doesn't care who steps in her way, what she didn't expect was to find him like this. "My heart might not beat, but it doesn't mean I can't feel your heart pound through your chest...Be a part of it, Erica." David/Family, Paul/OC
1. Darling!

**Disclaimer****: **I own none of the people from the movie. Title of the story belongs to the same title song by Cinderella

**Author's Note: **Well this is different a lost boys story and not a Stand By Me one, anyway back in the day I posted a story on here called 'Lost Brother' and then I deleted it, but I've decided to revamp (hehe vamp) it. Hope you like it, this will be a romance but you will find out who later feel free to guess ;).

Enjoy and maybe review?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somebody <strong>**Save Me  
><strong>**TheGoofyCat**_

I took the cigarette from my colleague Rocket's fingers and took a drag. I hated smoking but it really did calm your nerves and I was nervous, though I shouldn't have been it wasn't like the men who came here actually noticed how I was feeling.

After fifteen minutes of trying to get one fake eyelash to stay on, I had finally perfected the look. My fingers laced through the necklace I had been given to on my seventh birthday and I looked down at it. "This is for you." I dedicated to him as I kissed the necklace and got up from the dressing table and proceeded to strut through the curtain leading to the stage.

The stage man announced my name, as Rocket gave me a smirk, she was currently hanging upside down from a pole, she sure knew how to work it and so did I. What kind of name was Darling? It was a stage name of course, one that I picked because it meant something, every time they called my name I had to be reminded of why I was really doing this.

But I couldn't get emotional.

I had a persona to fill. I had to act sexy and cold, a dominatrix. I had to make these guys nights, rock their worlds, otherwise I'd be living off soup for the next couple of weeks and I needed the money, so as I danced I made sure I put on the greatest act of all time one that would have made even Al Pacino give me a standing ovation.

My six inch heels worked the floor. On my first day Rocket had handed them to me and told me to not take them off for a week and to even sleep with them, the first day I stumbled all over the place but I soon got used to them, it's like second nature, and now the shoes they wear me.

Smoke filled the room and I wasn't sure if it was from the ten year old smoke machine that laid half busted on the floor or if it was from the dozen cigarettes being puffed away, anyway the smoke always blinded my sight and I was glad, it meant I couldn't see whoever I was dancing to, not that I usually saw anyway I always blanked it out as I did my thing, I couldn't even tell you what song was playing, probably some KISS song or Mötley Crüe, that's the music these guys liked, that's the music that came with this territory.

"Another dance, another dick." Rocket's crude words stung my ears, as I peeled away the fake eyelashes and placed them in their case. I rolled my eyes, she wasn't like me, she loved her job, she was in it for the attention where as I was in it for the money. We got on, she was a funny girl but the only time we saw each other was while we were grinding poles, I was sick to death of this place so I wasn't going to hang around with everyone who worked here on my nights off.

I placed my black wig on the stand and said my goodbyes as I left the dressing room and went into the office, and like every night the boss was nowhere to be seen, so I picked up my money that was shoved in a jar that had 'Darling' written on it with red lipstick, Rocket always was creative. I counted my days takings and tips, wasn't to bad but I could have done better, I had been slacking and it wouldn't be long till the boss hauled me in the office and told me to get my shit together.

I walked out the pitch black door and nodded my head at the bouncer 'Steve', he had saved my ass from being groped many a time. I slung my bag with Darling's clothes inside over my shoulder and walked across the road, it was past three o'clock in the morning and I needed my sleep, I was due to be back in fifteen hours. There he stood standing against the wall waiting for me, just where he waited for me every Friday night.

"Here," I told him shoving my takings in to his hands. "That's all I have."

"Guess it will do, Darling." He smirked, counting the notes and then placing them into his leather wallet and then in his pocket.

"The name's Erica." I told him for the twentieth time, he really did like to push my buttons, he smiled and tipped his hat and I wondered what shade his hair was or if he even had any at all and then I cursed my self for being mesmerised by the flash of his pearly whites.

It had been a long time since I had been close to a man, my job had put me off them for at least another ten years.

"You know where to find me." I told him as I began my journey to the motel I had been staying in for the past year.

"You know David has been gone for quite sometime, he might not even be back here." I heard him tell me.

I stopped on my feet and turned to him. "He's here alright," I smelt the cold ocean air. "I can sense it."


	2. It'll Only Give You Cancer

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Erica and plots.

**Authors Note: **here's chapter two, hope you enjoy, huge thank you to the people who favourited/alerted this story, means a lot, you know who you are :D.

And a giant shout out to:

**JustAnotherGoofball: **haha yeah it's really strange not writing stuff in the 50s/60s but it's the 80s dude! And there has to be a stripper pole in an 80s rock n roll fic hehe thanks again, \m/ you rock \m/

Enjoy

* * *

><p>I was twelve when my brother disappeared into thin air, we had been on a family vacation here in sunny Santa Carla for the duration of the whole summer, David was just twenty years old, he was always a cheeky boy but with a heart of gold. He had disappeared on our last night and my mother and father told me that he had probably found a girl and that he had run away with her, either that or he was having such a good time that he didn't want to leave. He was always wild and free, the complete opposite to my parents.<p>

But something didn't seem right at the time, he wasn't like that, he wouldn't have just upped and left without a single goodbye. I refused to leave until we found him but they dragged me in the car and drove us away, leaving me heartbroken and lonely. Me and David had a bond like no other, most siblings didn't get along but we did. I always had his back and he always had mine, nobody could break it.

I unlocked the door to my motel room and turned on the light, old photographs of us stuck on the wall and I wondered if he still looked like the young man he looked like when he had gone, he would be twenty-eight now, it had been eight years, that long! Did he have a family? I missed him, what would he say if he knew what I had been up to? He'd be ashamed, he always said I was smart and that I could be anything I wanted to be and stripper wasn't in the description. But I was doing it for him, I needed the money fast and it was easy money.

On my nineteenth birthday I hitch hiked back to Santa Carla to find him and that's where I am now, I lived off of pickings from the trash cans outside restaurants and that's when Rachel 'Rocket' found me, she grabbed me by the hand and marched me into the back of 'Vamps' and asked our boss if he would give me a job, he looked down on me and told me I'd be cleaning dirty whiskey glasses for the time being.

It was a dirty job but someone had to do it and that someone was me, I was just glad I had somewhere to go.

Half a year later fed up of finding semen in the bathroom and having to clean it up, I pulled my boss to the side and demanded he started paying me more, he laughed of course and told me I'd have to be doing a lot more then just cleaning this place to earn what the girls earned so I got up on the stage and showed him what I could do, I could always dance my way round a guys mind.

I had been _dancing _for over half a year now and I had saved up enough money to hire someone to find David, I knew he was still in this place but no matter how hard I looked I never found him, Santa Carla was a haven for people missing, I knew someone else with the right skills would be able to, so I got out a newspaper and looked for a private investigator, seemed like there were a lot of private investigators round here, one name stood out, Mr. Powers, I know right? So I called the number and met up with him two months ago.

He took my money, warned me that there were a lot of kids missing in this town and that he could be dead, told me that either way he was going to get the truth eventually, said he was that good, that cocky more like.

So far he had found nothing. He was a mysterious guy and I wondered how he got into this kind of field, he sure suited it though.

Deciding that it would be best for my figure and my health to just go to sleep and not order a take-away, Santa Carla is a strange place if you fancy a Chinese at four in the morning you can get it no problem. I laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning, I say next morning but I mean one o'clock in the afternoon, I caught a bus to the main part of town and met up with Mr. Powers at a coffee shop, he was outside wearing his usual suit, who wears a suit in California in this heat?

"Hello, Darling." He grinned as he took off his sunglasses and put them in his suit jacket.

"It's-"

"Erica! I know," He smirked even more as he grabbed his mug of coffee and took a gulp. "Fancy a cup?" He asked and I shook my head.

"In this heat? I don't think so," I shot back at him. I grabbed the waitresses arm as she walked past. "Can I get an iced-tea? And a breakfast burrito?" I asked her, I was starved, before turning my attention to him.

"You know that shit will give you cancer." He warningly pointed out and I folded my arms.

"So any news?" I ignored his rude statement as I watched the waitress eye him up lustfully as she walked off. He must have been used to the looks because he didn't react.

"Impatient little birdie aren't you?" He leaned closer to me and I could have wiped that smug look off his face, no matter how kissable his lips looked. "These things take time." He pointed out as his eyes scanned the menu and he ordered something fancy when the waitress came back with my iced-tea, the guy had money.

"I ain't got a lot of time," I sighed. "The sooner we find my brother the sooner I can quit."

"Oohh but I thought you loved your job?" He sarcastically asked. "You're good at it." He pointed out as his eyes checked out the nearest skirt that had walked past, he didn't say it in a horrible degrading way, in fact he had said it in an admiring way and the hairs on my neck stood up, he watched me? Suddenly I felt jealous of the pair of legs he was eyeing up.

"Well someone has to be good at their job." I scoffed at him, pushing the envy away as he laughed. "What got you into this buisness anyway, Mr. Powers?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged his shoulders as he took off the jacket of his suit and took out a notepad and pen from the pocket and proceeded to write something on the paper.

"Tell you what, you tell me all about your brother David and what he was last seen doing, then we'll get personal." He looked up at me his attention still on the notepad.

"How personal?" I tilted my head, I really didn't feel like telling him my life story.

"Depends how personal you wanna get." He smirked down as he crossed off something. Oh God we were flirting! And I kind of liked it.

"Will you at least tell me your first name, Mr. Powers?"

He chuckled as he winked at me. "Paul, my name's Paul."

* * *

><p>Hands up who expected that? So this is set in 1986 a year before the movie takes place and Paul isn't a vampire yet, even though he doesn't feature much in the movie hope he's in character still, I was torn between the P.I being Paul or Dwayne but as I was writing him I pictured him as Paul, how is Paul going to become a vampire and when will Erica find her brother? review to find out (next chapter already written so I suggest you review ;)<p> 


	3. Life Is Not A Bore, When You're 24

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Erica and the plot.

**Authors Note: **Here is chapter three and I hope you like it. I'm really getting into this story, I've written up to chapter 5 and I'm getting into chapter 6! That's not like me at all! I'm just so excited. Thanks to anyone favouriting this and following and shout outs to my reviewers:

**CastleRockGirl: **Thank you :D I'm looking forward to the big reveal of David too (though it is a while away) and thanks for thinking Paul is true to his character, there will definitely be more of his flirty charms in this story, this chapter is filled with it hehe.  
><strong>Freax: <strong>hehe glad I surprised you, thanks for the review :D  
><strong>JustAnotherGoofball: <strong>Thanks girl.Yes little Erica is in for a sexy surprise, though I don't think she'll find it sexy that would be gross haha, Paul would make one hell of a P.I. mmmm.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>What kind of name was Paul Powers? It was like something from a cheap comic you would find at a comic book store. Like him, it was unusual and I found myself pulled in by his charms.<p>

As I ate my breakfast, in between mouthfuls I began to tell him the true story about the night I had last seen David.

* * *

><p>It was back in the summer of nineteen-seventy-eight, a long time ago. David had taken me to the fairground, it was our last night in Santa Carla before we went back home to Nevada and I didn't want to leave, I was having fun, I felt so care-free and young, a lot different from the girl I turned out to be.<p>

He had given me some money to get myself some cotton-candy, he told me he was off to say goodbye to a group of friends he had made over the summer, I didn't think much of it at first but as I watched him walk off into the distance and he joined a group of guys and girls on the beach a strange feeling went through my body that I couldn't shake off.

I should have known then that something wasn't right from the moment I got the first goose-bump. I waited for him at the point he had told me to, the stairs leading to the bridge, I waited for him for three hours, until it got dark but he never returned.

The last thing he said to me was. "Have a blast, kiddo.", I just hoped wherever he was, if it was here or not, that he was out having one and that he wasn't some body laying under ground.

* * *

><p>"And that was the last time I saw him." I told Paul and he gave me a sympathetic nod, he must have been used to being told these kind of things, after all it was his job and I was sure I wasn't the only job he had going on.<p>

"And he didn't tell you where he was going?" He asked and I replied by shaking my head. "What was he wearing?"

"A leather jacket and biker boots, look I told you all this before." I sighed, he really wan't making me feel optimistic.

"I know," He told me as he wrote something down. "You got any more pictures? The one you gave me was all tattered and torn."

"Yeah," I pulled out a bunch from my purse. "Be careful with them there all I got left, that and this necklace." I clutched my necklace in my hands as he looked at it and then covered my chest as I saw his eyes eyeing me up.

"I will." He told me as he took them off me and studied the photos. "You sure this is what he looked like when he left?"

"I suppose so, his hair was shorter though." I commented, David's hair flashed through my mind, short and sandy blonde. "When do you think you'll get somewhere?"

"Told you these things take time, so sit back, relax and enjoy the ride, because I always get my answers." He stated, he picked up the chicken leg that was on his plate for lunch and tucked into it, and I didn't hesitate in believing him.

"You're an animal." I commented watching him tear the meat from the bone.

"You love it." He chuckled, enjoying his food, I didn't love it, at least I didn't think I did.

"You're disgusting." I pulled a face, men really were strange creatures.

"What can I say? I love my meat." He grinned again, did he ever stop grinning? Private investigators were supposed to be buisness men not wild dogs that couldn't be tamed. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What?" He asked with his mouthful.

"I thought your kind of people were supposed to be smart and professional." I answered not afraid to tell him some of the things I was truly thinking. "Does your boss want you acting like this?"

"I'm my own boss, Darling. I work for no one." He wiped his hands with a tissue and pushed his plate aside.

"Technically since I'm paying you, you work for me" It was my turn to give him a cocky grin.

"Ah but that's a technicality, you can't live your life on technicalities." He grinned back, the grin just as cocky as mine.

"How old are you anyway?" I huffed, playing with the remains of my burrito with my fork.

"Twenty-four." He responded. "Twenty-four and life is not a bore." He rhymed, he was really starting to grind on my temper. He got up and placed a wad of cash on the table. "My treat, Darling." He grinned. "Well if we're going by technicalities you technically did pay for it, so thanks for lunch." He really is a cocky son-of-a-bitch! I could wipe that grin right off his face. "And I would really love to stay and chat but since you want me to do my job I'll get going."

"I can get some peace then."

"There's no such thing as peace in this part of town, doll-face." As he started to walk away. "I'll be in touch." He gave me one last smirk and a tip of his hat and he was gone, and part of me was kinda sad to see the back of him, wait what am I saying?. I looked round at my surroundings and watched a bunch of surfers get into a fist-fight. Paul was right though, this town wasn't peaceful at all.

* * *

><p>You know what to do if you want to read more...*David whispers your name* Review!<p> 


	4. Fire-Cracker

**Disclaimer:** Own no one but Erica, Rocket and names not recognised.

**Authors Note: **Woo here is chapter four, I'm really in the zone with this story, I have quite a few written, what can I say, I don't sleep *whispers* I'm a vampire, eeek! Thanks for the new faves/follows and of course reviews!

**JustAnotherGoofball: **Oh yes, have the boys been watching Erica all along? Who knows, hehe. And I couldn't wait that long for Paul to be his usual rocker self and I have made him the most badass eye liner wearing P.I to ever grace the planet, hehe. Thanks!  
><strong>Freax: <strong>Thanks for the review, glad you loved it :D unfortunatly I'm one of those short chapter writers lol I like to keep people on their toes.  
><strong>Flowerchild23: <strong>Thanks, hehe it's going to get a lot crazier, glad you like it :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I spent most of my nights working at 'Vamps' and then my days were spent searching the boardwalk for him, like everyday there was no such luck in my pursuit of David. I hadn't heard from Paul since we last shared breakfast, it had been two weeks, and I was beginning to wonder if he was even hard at work or if he was just messing around. I was starting to get annoyed at the lack of contact we shared.<p>

I was at the beach and I was due back at work in half an hour, so I decided to get some peaceful time at the beach, the soles of my feet ached from the heels I was constantly in so I was bathing them in the sea.

It was near dark and a band were setting up for a concert at the beach, I never went to them, I was always hard at work, but Rocket had told me all about them, said it was mainly full of surfer boys and motorcycle gangs that liked to party hard.

I breathed in the ocean scent and watched as the tide went out, the moon was full and it's reflection glistened on the surface of the ocean, it was truly beautiful.

I jumped back as hoards of motorcycles zoomed past me and I heard cackles of laughter as I glimpsed the back of a man with a mullet full of bleached hair with a red head riding at the back of him, kids these days, if I wasn't stuck in work all the time I would probably be out there with them. I had no time for reckless behaviour with a bunch of shirtless clad boys though.

My night at work was like the usual nights, I got eyed up by seedy men, and me and Rocket were in the middle of our cops and robbers routine, when I noticed Paul sitting alone at a table, a cigarette in one hand and a shot of tequila in the other, he wasn't in uniform, in fact he wasn't even wearing his hat and I got a glimpse of his blonde hair before stepping off the stage and back to the dressing room. I wouldn't have recognised him if it hadn't have been for the smirk on his lips and the twinkle in his blue eyes.

I retouched my eye-liner as Rocket came over to me.

"I saw you, you know," She sat next to me as she reached for my blusher and I slapped her hand away, she always stole my make-up. "Checking out 'Mr. Jon Bon Jovi'." She quoted with her fingers as she took my blusher anyway.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I sternly told her pulling down my bottom eyelid as I ran over it with the black pencil.

"He was cute." She sighed.

"Go for it." I told her, sure Paul would have appreciated me getting him some tail.

"Nah," She shook her pretty blonde wig. "I got my sights on someone else." She grinned as I noticed a hint of red come from underneath her blushed cheeks, the girl was besotted and I knew what that meant.

"Be careful, Rachel." I warned her, we weren't supposed to run off with guys, the boss didn't like it. "The guys who come in here are dangerous."

"Just the way I like them," She got her pert butt off the stool. "Now go out there and get that hot blonde to buy you a drink." She practically shoved me out of the curtain.

I walked over to Paul who had his booted feet on the table and I pushed them off as I sat on the table. "Shouldn't you be trying to find my brother?" I asked a frown on my face as he looked me up and down.

"Thought I'd come see my little Darling, strut her stuff." He grinned and I blushed, dammit!. "I don't think Darling is the right name for you though, think it should be along the lines of 'Fire-cracker'." He sipped at his drink.

"You spend most of _my_ paid time in strip-joints?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Just the good ones." He retorted with a wink. "Want a drink?" He asked, at least he was polite, and I responded by pulling a face, I didn't drink. "You don't drink, don't smoke, what do you do?"

"Strip for cash." I responded harshly, but an amused smile soon spread my lips as I watched his chest move up and down as he chuckled and a genuine smile spread his face, did he always smile?. "You always wear this kind of stuff? I think I'm actually starting to miss your suit and hat." I commented looking him up and down, he was wearing skinny black jeans, that left little to the imagination of his crotch, with rips at the knees and a white tight tank vest top, that showed off his muscles, I shouldn't have been looking but I was.

He grinned even more as he noticed, Jerk! "I dunno, do you always wear that kind of stuff?" His hands pulled at the toy gun that was strapped to my waist.

I folded my arms. "You know your hair is longer then mine." I insulted, the times I had met up with him when he was in uniform he must've had it tied up under that hat all the time, I never would have thought.

"And in tip top condition, you should really condition yours." His fingers laced through my hair and I leaned further away, I didn't like human contact, especially with men, no matter how many butterflies were swirling around in my stomach.

"Can you just find out what happened to my brother." I demanded as he leaned back in his chair. "That's all I want."

"In time," He nodded."And for your information, little Fire-cracker, that is why I am here," He smirked.

I stood up and my back went straight. "What?" I loudly asked. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down onto the nearest chair.

"Shh! I'm trying to be incognito here." He told me before he let out a long sigh as he lit up a cigarette and I waved the smoke away from my face, he leaned in closer to me as he whispered in my ear. "See those two guys sitting over there at my eleven o'clock." I shot my head in their direction, there were two young men who looked roughly in their early twenties or teens, sitting in a booth.

"Yeah." I replied as I looked back at Paul.

"Here," He brought out two sheets of old paper from his leather jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair. "Take a look." He handed them to me and I snatched them out of his hands.

My eyes scanned the paper, reading the typed words, and I frowned, they were both missing person ads one for a Dwayne Thomson and the other for a Marcus Wallace. "What is this?" I muttered and my eyes went back to the two men, the one who looked like Marcus, on the missing poster, stared at me and I shot my head back, did he know we were talking about them? I shuddered thinking of the way he was staring at me, he stared at me with such amusement, you'd have thought I was some kind of circus clown.

"What's this got to do with my brother?" I asked watching Paul take a gulp of his drink.

"Don't you think it's a little strange," He paused as he downed his drink before carrying on. "That two different people who are missing are sat next to each other being all buddy-buddy?"

"Maybe they ran off together." I shrugged, they definitely weren't gay though, not with the way Dwayne was eyeing up Rocket like she was a piece of meat.

"No, both from different cities, both from different years. You really wouldn't be good at my job, fire-cracker." He finished his cigarette, grabbed the papers from my hands and flicked through them himself, then he got another cigarette out of the carton that was on the table and lit it. "And they aren't the only ones, I got a whole list of guys in my folder, all reported missing, all together in the same gang." He shook his head and blew out smoke. "Something isn't right, some of these guys have been missing since the early seventies."

"So what are you saying?" I asked as a chill went down my spine and I took the cigarette out of his hand and stubbed it out, he shouldn't be chain-smoking.

"I'm saying that if your brother is alive, and I think he might just be, that those guys over there, know about it." He leaned back again a smug look of accomplishment on his pretty boy face as he placed his feet, crossing them, back on the table. I breathed heavy as I got up from my seat about to march over towards them and demand that they lead me to David, I watched them as they sat there together sharing some sort of joke, if they had hurt David I think I would have killed them.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Down girl." He told me. "You can't go rushing over there breaking havoc, you know how long I've been waiting for this? Over a year." He sighed looking over at them. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this but I need to get in cahoots with them."

"Wait? Cahoots?"

"Yeah I'll get friendly with them, they seem like my kind of people, they'll let me in their gang and I'll get to the bottom of it, hence I'll find your David, hence I'll find all of my clients families, hence I'll save the day and the big one, darling...and boy is it big," He paused as a huge smirk took over his face and he rubbed his hands together. "I'll get rich." He took out another cigarette.

"Hence you get into trouble, hence a lot of trouble if you get caught." I warned him, again taking the cigarette out of his hands, I stared at the two metal heads at the booth. "If they ran away it means they don't want to be found." And then the words that I had uttered hit me, what if David didn't want to be found? I felt like lighting up the cigarette I had in my hands and smoking it.

"What if they didn't run away?" He asked me, both of our eyes staring into each others.

"But-" I was about to tell him but he cut me off.

"There's something fishy going on here," He took the cigarette out of my hands, "And I don't like fish." I gave him a strange look, why did he always have to come out with such weird sayings?

We were interrupted when we heard Steve the bouncer, who was at Dwayne and Marcus' table, loudly tell them. "You know not to come in here, Boys." That was strange, what was going on? We watched as the two got up, Marcus smirked at Steve while Dwayne just looked at him I could tell he was amused but he wasn't letting his face show it, Paul was right he would get along with them, they all seemed like cocky-so-and-so's. I just hoped David wasn't hanging around with them, they looked like trouble.

"I couldn't resist such a pretty little thing." I heard Dwayne tell Steve and then he began to eye up Rocket who was standing beside them, she blushed and I saw his hand stroke her cheek and the little slut let him. "See you tonight, Rocket." He told her, never leaving eye contact with her as Steve escorted them out.

Paul, who had sensed my weariness, placed a strong hand on my shoulder.

He whispered into my ear. "Don't worry little fire-cracker, I'll get to the bottom of this."

And I believed him.

* * *

><p>Oooh things are speeding up, it's like a crime movie and I'm really loving detective Paul at the moment and the sexual chemistry he has going on with Erica, can you feel the tension? Will it be released? And when will David make his big bad entrance? You're going to have to <strong>review<strong> to find out ;)

\m/


	5. This Close Till Your Dreams Come True

**Disclaimer:** you know the drill.

**Authors Note:** Hey fellow lost boys/girls, here's chapter five, in the middle of work...five more hours to go, so I thought I'd update, thanks again to the faves/alerts and the reviews, they feel me with glee.

**Flowerchild23: **Thanks, it's going to get crazier when a certain sexy vamp appears lol

**Freax: **Thanks, your question will be answered in this chap :)

**CastleRockGirl: **thank you, I want Paul and Erica to hook up right now! I'm evil and making everyone wait for David, hehe.

**JustAnotherGoofball: **haha that would make a great spin-off, detective Paul. I'm really starting to fancy Paul more then David...ah shoot me...shoot me now, maybe when David appears I'll go back to loving him. Thanks.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As I removed my make-up off with a wet cloth, I began to think about Paul Powers and what he was setting himself up for, I hoped he wouldn't get himself into too much trouble, no matter how much his smug attitude annoyed me, those guys looked like bad news and they were just the start of it, if there were others and if they were anything like Dwayne and Marcus, Paul was in for one hell of a ride.<p>

"Oh Erin, you have to come with me." Rocket pleaded, I grunted, she always called me Erin and I felt like grabbing her and yelling 'It's Erica' down her ear but I didn't, she was probably too used to calling me Darling to even know my own name, hell she probably couldn't even remember hers.

"No thanks." I told her, this was Paul's job, before he had left he had told me to stay away, keep out of it.

"Suit yourself," She puckered her lips. "_Dwayne_." She sighed dreamily and I wondered if she knew how bad this guy really was.

"You really wanna hang out with him?" I asked, no matter how much I begged her to stay away she was stubborn and she wouldn't listen.

"The only thing that hangs is tucked inside his trousers." She grinned and I felt a queasiness in the pit of my stomach, I really didn't like it when she went into explicit detail about her sex life.

"Where you off too anyway?" I asked, half-interested the other half thinking about what Paul was up to, and if he was any closer to finding the truth about my brother.

"The concert." She told me, her arms wrapped round my shoulders, her charm bracelet scratching my skin. "Come with me, it'll be fun, besides dream-boat-motor-float will probably be there!"

"Dream-boat-motor-float?" I repeated, my eyebrows working overtime.

"You know that motor head you been talking too...Jon Bon Jovi." I saw her grinning from the reflection of the mirror. "It's been a year, Darling. And I haven't seen you get laid in like forever, he's totally rocking your bod." She moved her head to the groove.

I frowned. Paul? Why did she always have to bring him into it. And so what if I hadn't touched a man in months, I had to find David.

My mouth opened to say something before she cut me off.

"I always see him rocking his big blonde head of hair at the concert, he'll be there!" She smiled her sweet smile at me. Dammit!

"I-I-I." I stuttered looking into her puppy dog green eyes. Maybe one song wouldn't hurt, who knows what could happen, David might be there, after all I had never been to one of the concerts, what if he went?.

She clapped her hands excitedly. "We gotta get you dressed."

"I am."

"You ain't going to the pier dressed in sweats and a baggy t-shirt ten sizes too big." She went over to the railing that had our outfits from our nights hanging from it, she pulled out a tight black dress. And I shook my head, it was from our Tina Turner skit. "We'll lose the Tina wig though." She laughed.

I sighed, I was used to wearing stuff I didn't like to wear anyway but not while I was out and about in public and in full view.

As she hit the radio and Whitney Houston's _How Will I Know_ blared out from it, I groaned as I watched Rocket dance around, playing with my hair and singing into my ear, no doubt thinking about Dwayne as we listened to the lyrics, my mind wandered to Paul Powers again, knowing he wouldn't be impressed with the choice of music.

After she forced me to squeeze into the black dress and made my hair as big as humanly possible, we left the joint. But I took a step back when I saw who was outside waiting for us, it was Dwayne and Marcus both on motorcycles, both looking dangerous as hell on wheels.

Oh shit! Paul was going to kill me, if I let slip then all his work would be for nothing and I would never find David!

"Who's the chick?" I heard Dwayne ask Rocket, as he eyed me up and down, I take it he didn't talk to that many people, Rocket jumped onto the back of his motorcycle.

"Darling." She replied before whispering something into his ear and he grinned, probably something too rude to mention.

"Get on, Darling." Marcus motioned for me to join him at the back of his ride, I gulped. Suddenly I needed Paul. He'd get me out of this.

I looked around me before walking up to his bike. "Have you seen Steve?" I asked Rocket who shook her head in response.

"Probably out having a drink." She replied and she turned her attention away from her black haired beauty. "You really shouldn't have been teasing him, Marko." She giggled as Dwayne sunk his teeth into her neck.

His booted feet started his motor and I stood there watching as they zoomed off.

Marcus tilted his head at me curiously. "I'm Marko." He introduced himself to me, Marko! I better not call him Marcus. I slowly shifted myself onto the back of his bike and my hands held the back of the seat, I wasn't putting my arms round his waist.

"You ready for the ride of your life, Darling?" He asked sounding just like Paul. "Put your hands round me, you don't wanna get yourself killed." His gloved hands grabbed my arms and he wrapped my arms round him. "I really don't want to go to jail for causing death by reckless driving." Even though I couldn't see his face I sensed there was a smirk on his lips.

I let out a terrified squeal, as we sped off in top flight, my life was in his hands, one slip and we'd crash. I was terrified.

It didn't take long for us to catch up to Dwayne and Rocket, Marko laughed wildly as we rocketed past them and I heard him shout out to Dwayne that he was a sucker, not that Dwayne would have heard him though.

As soon as we reached the boardwalk, I stumbled off of the bike, losing one of my heels and I bent down to pick it up. I noticed a drawn star on Markos boot, it looked just like the design on my necklace, I took a gulp, was that just a coincidence?

"Remind me never to do that again." I told Rocket as she and Dwayne arrived, I saw her roll her eyes at me as she jumped off the bike, she jumped off it with such style I knew it wasn't her first time.

"Calm down, Darling." Marko smirked as he got handed some money by Dwayne for winning the race.

"Right, are you sure you don't want to join us? Or will you be too busy trying to find Mr. Motor-Head-Break-My-Bed-Banger?" Rocket asked, holding Dwayne's hand, he really didn't look like the hand holding kind.

"I'm sure." I laughed. The girl came up with just as weird sayings as Paul did. They'd make a right pair.

"I'll see you in work tomorrow." Rocket smiled. "Have fun, Erin." And she gave me one last smile from Dwayne's shoulder as she and him walked off into the crowds of people, he had his arm around her and she tucked her head into his chest.

"Erin, that's a nice name." Marko told me and then whispered into my ear. "Erin, the girl who made me win." I could tell he was smirking, how did I help him win though? "You weigh less then Rocket, Erica." He answered my thoughts and then winked at me as he began to walk off and caught up with Dwayne and Rocket. Wait did he just call me by my real name? How did he know? This was getting too weird.

I wiped the dirt off of my dress, I really needed to start gaining some muscle, Rocket was smaller then me but boy was she toned. All that exercise from hanging upside down from a pole probably.

I walked down the steps and on to the beach, searching for Paul, he was there all right, in the middle of a mosh-pit banging his head up and down. I rushed over to him, pulling him away from the head-lock he was in with some strange dude.

"Hey, fire-rocket, I mean fire-cracker." He greeted as he eyed me up and down. "Nice dress." He wasn't looking at my dress, he was looking at my legs.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I whispered in his ear.

"I am, honey-bun." He whispered back and I felt his breath blowing at my hair, sending a chill down me.

"Oh really? Because you weren't even with those guys, Dwayne and Marcus, because I was with them." I told him and he stood back.

"You what?" He asked getting serious for the first time in his life. "Erica, you're going to blow this whole thing." Finally another person who could say my name

"No, I'm not and I think I know more then you do, maybe I should have your job and since you like dancing you can have mine." I shoved him back a little, it was then I noticed he was shirtless, oh god!

"I'd make a good stripper, wouldn't I?" He remarked with a grin and then he went back to being serious. "What do you mean by you know more?"

"Well Rocket was telling me, after the concert she's going to Hudson's Bluff with those guys for some sort of orgy." He snorted at what I had told him, probably wanted to join them.

"Wow! Hudson's Bluff."

"Hudson Bluff? You heard of it? I haven't." I told him, wondering where in the hell this place was.

"Yeah it's the cliffs, next to the caves." He scratched at his head. Caves? What caves, I wasn't liking the thought of Rocket at some cliff-top or in a deep dark cave to be precise.

"Caves?" I shouted, I could hardly hear from the sound of the music that had just started blaring from the stage.

"Yeah," He shouted back and then pulled me to some place quieter. "How can you not know about the cliffs and the caves of Santa Carla? It's where every kid goes at night when they want some fun, that's if you get invited."

"As you know my job is at night, I don't get out much." I crossed my arms, this wasn't the night I had expected. I actually didn't know what I had expected. "Anyway those guys know something."

"Why? What did you say?" He looked at me as if I had just burnt his dinner.

"I didn't say a word. One of the guys, Marko," I shoved my necklace in his face. "He has the same sign on his boot. He definitely knows something."

"That might mean nothing." I titled my head at him as he studied the necklace, his hands right near my chest, could he see my breasts? Could he see my heart pounding? "It's a popular sign, it's the Star of David. He could be Jewish." Paul told me.

I sighed and shook my head, religion had nothing to do with it. "Yeah the Star of..._David_! He knows where David is, I can feel it."

"I think you should go home, go get some sleep. It's been a rough night." He told me as he grabbed my arm and we walked away from the boardwalk, he walked me towards a bunch of bikes that had been parked at the front. He got onto one, oh god he was a risk taker too. "I'll take ya home." Yeah, I was sure that's all he wanted to do.

"Just don't go too fast." I warned him, remembering the last time I was on one of these death-makers, I soon joined him on his bike.

"But, Darlin'. I thought you liked things fast?" He questioned as I wrapped my arms round his shirtless torso, his skin was so soft, oh god! He stepped his foot on the peddle and we drove off and I directed him to the motel I stayed at, all the while hoping he couldn't feel my heart beating from my chest as I leaned into his naked torso.

I felt a lot safer riding at the back of his bike, then I had while riding with Marko, was it the bike? Or was it who was steering it? Shortly after we arrived at my motel.

"Not gonna invite me in?" He asked as he stopped his ride and I jumped off the bike, with a lot more ease then last time.

"I'm sure you'll just invite yourself in anyway." I told him as I started to walk to my room and he followed.

"I know, but bad things happen if you go into places uninvited." He caught up to me as I arrived at my room, he placed a hand on the side of the door frame and leaned closer to me as I got my keys out and unlocked the door.

"What kind of bad things?" I asked just as flirty as he did, turning the key round until I heard a 'click' and then pulling it out, I put them in there usual place, the bedside table, as I turned back to face him.

"Really." He came closer to me and let out a shaky breath. "Bad." And another. "Things." He whispered, both our mouths just inches away from each others, he touched my cheeks with both hands and I saw him take a gulp. I then coughed breaking the tension and he removed his hands as he looked round my room and commented on it. "Nice place if you like to live in slums."

"I'm sure it's nicer then yours." I shot back at him as his hands ran through his long tangled hair.

"You shouldn't invite yourself round like that." He winked at me. "Alright, Darling. I'll catch ya on the deep dark side. I got work, you see I wasn't just head banging down at the beach, I got invited."

"To where?" I asked, pulling out my pyjamas from the draw next to my bed.

"The caves." He told me. "I'm this close, Baby-doll," Putting his thumb and index finger an inch apart. "This close and I'll make all your dreams come true."

He puckered his lips as he blew me a kiss through the air and then he was gone. I hoped he was right but I mainly hoped he'd be careful.

* * *

><p>Ahh an 80's pop music makeover scene! I had to do it, and then sexual tension between Erica and Paul, just sleep together already! I hope you guys aren't getting annoyed with the lack of David but good things come to those who wait and I really want to work on her relationship with Paul first, I think I'm falling in love with his character and I don't want him to turn :(, hope you enjoyed Marko and Dwayne's appearances, hope they were true to their characters. Now review five reviews might just get the next chapter up quicker...hint..hint<p> 


	6. Rock 'n' Roll, Baby-Doll

**Disclaimer: **I only own Erica and plots.

**Authors Note: **Since I got five lovely reviews here is chapter six, bet you're getting sick of me, hogging the lost boys section, the lost boys is my second favourite movie after Stand By Me of course and I haven't read that many fics so if you have any suggestions or you want me to check out yours just hint it in a review.

Thanks again to the faves/follows, seems like a lot more people read TLB stories then SBM ones, lol, urgh I really need to crack on with those but this story has taken over my writing brain.

**Flowerchild23: **The love between Erica and Paul is coming soon, three chapters to be precise hehe. Thanks.  
><strong>JustAnotherGoofball: <strong>David please forgive us! haha, hmm I have fooled you though haven't I ;) (Anyone else reading this, check out this girls SBM stories they are amazing)  
><strong>ZoopBooper: <strong>Thanks for the review :D I love your name lol  
><strong>Freax: <strong>Hehe sorry, but doesn't that make you a vampire now hehe Thanks  
><strong>CastleRockGirl: <strong>Paul is definitely superhero material, hehe, glad you liked Dwayne and Markos appearances, there will be more to come and update your Lost Boys stories...like now.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was just finishing my hard earned shift at 'Vamps' the next day, and I was starving, nothing gets you worked up for an appetite like dancing, it was four o'clock in the afternoon and Sunday's were the only afternoon shifts I ever worked, we closed early on Sundays, so I had the evening off, I usually spent it eating junk food and watching tv, it was basically my only day of rest and the day I didn't search for David.<p>

Rocket hadn't turned up in the morning, we all called her a dirty stop out for not calling in sick, she was probably with lover boy Dwayne, laying next to him in his bed some place, taking part in round two or sixty-seven, it wasn't like her though, to not turn up for work, especially on this day of the week, her favorite client was always at the club on a Sunday, that's where she got most of her tips, he had waited over an hour before getting up and moving on, the boss wouldn't be too pleased.

My mind began to think of unthinkable situations, what if something had happened to her? What if Dwayne drove too fast on his bike and they went off the cliff? It wasn't worth thinking about. The all to familiar feeling rushed through me, this reminded me too much of David.

I walked towards the strip of take-out joints and ordered myself a grease ridden Chinese, when I looked out the window and saw Paul standing by his bike, he leaned up against it smoking a cigarette and he grinned as he saw me, he had his sunglasses on, too hungover to see the sun. He really was good at his job, how did he know I would be here.

I snatched my take-out from the counter and paid for my food and stepped out of the Chinese, my stomach grumbling. I walked over to him as he took off his sunglasses, his eyes blood-shot and bags underneath them.

"Rough night?" I asked, I was enjoying seeing him suffer.

"Don't ask." He groaned as he snatched my bag off me and tucked himself into my bag of prawn crackers.

"Hey," I snatched the bag back.

"You owe me." He told me, taking the bag off me again. "I wouldn't be in this state if it wasn't for you." He crunched on a prawn cracker.

"I'm sure you wouldn't." I looked at him sarcastically, I was sure he spent most of his nights out late partying, that's what everyone did here.

"Come on, hop on." He motioned for me to get on the back of his bike, I looked at him, all I wanted to do was go home put on mtv, from the busted tv in my room, and eat my noodles in peace but looking at Paul I knew that wasn't going to happen, he put my dinner between his legs as he got onto his bike, if I had told Rocket that she would have told me that it wasn't the noodles between his legs that were my dinner, I joined him on his bike.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"To the moon and back, Darling." He yelled over the roar from his bike and we sped off, I clutched his jacket for my life. We soon arrived at an apartment block and I took the surroundings in.

"You live here?" My eyes widened, it wasn't what I expected from him, I thought he would live in a dingy one bedroom apartment with a black door and junkies perched outside, not a fancy villa over looking the sea.

"Don't look so surprised, Prawn-cracker." He winked at me as he grabbed my hand and led me to apartment number that read '666', that explained it, I laughed to myself. "Welcome to my pad." He opened the door for me.

"I don't think I should go inside with that omen of a room number." I told him blankly.

"Take a risk." He winked again, grabbing both of my hands and pulling me inside.

Compared to my motel dump, it really was a beautiful place and no doubt I wasn't the first girl that he had invited inside, there was a huge kitchen-living room area and then the bedroom in the corner, no I am not going in there I told myself, and then a bathroom with a huge bath, he liked to live in style. I walked towards the balcony which had a lovely view of the ocean.

"Make yourself comfy." Paul told me as he walked into his bedroom, oh god I hope he wasn't wanting me to follow him, but he soon returned holding a tattered record and I watched as he put on some heavy-metal band from his record player and started rocking out to it.

"You don't do cassettes?" I asked my voice loud speaking over the guitar solo. "Thought you looked like a boom-boxer." I remarked.

"Nah," He chuckled. "Music is only worth listening to from either a stage or a record player."He walked over to me playing the air guitar and rocking his head. He was definitely passionate about his music. He walked towards his kitchen and pulled out two sets of plates and two sets of cutlery.

"Take-out is only worth eating from a box." I remarked, leaning up against the counter and he grinned.

"I know," He began telling me, putting the plates back. "Just didn't see you as a no plate no knife kind of girl."

"Well I am that kind of girl." I winked back at him, my mind silently enjoying the playful remarks between the two of us. "And I love how you just invited yourself to my food." I didn't really mind, I would have never been able to finish it all by myself.

We sat at the breakfast bar, eating _my_ food in silence and I scanned the room. Paul, who had just finished his food, took the remainders of mine and tucked himself in.

"You eat a lot." I commented, watching him in half disgust and half amazement. Where did he put it?

"Or is it that you eat too little." He smirked, as he threw me over a fortune cookie and I caught it. I broke it apart.

_'Rock out with your cock out!'_

What the hell did I just read? I began to laugh as I showed it to Paul and he burst out into a fit of laughter. "Here, I think you took the wrong one, think that's mine." He told me getting his breath back and snatching the small piece of paper off of me.

"What does yours say?" I asked. As I watched him crack the other cookie open

"_Cursed is the man who dies, but the evil done by him survives._" He read out to me, before scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it into the bin, like it was a game, he scored obviously. "Wooo." He yelled and smirked as he ate the fortune cookie with delight. "Those things don't mean shit." He told me sensing my weariness from his fortune.

"Okay." I nodded my head, shaking the feeling off. "So tell me what happened last night."

* * *

><p>Paul had told me that he had met up with a bunch of stoner's and that they had invited him to one of the caves up at Hudson's Bluff for some partying and to basically laze around and get stoned, so after he had dropped me home last night he caught up with them at the cliff-top and joined them down in the caves.<p>

"Jesus, you should have seen the caves, Baby-doll." Paul told me while he looked in his fridge and took out some apple pie. "Dessert?" He offered me, I shook my head, how could he eat more? Did he have the munchies? "It was like one big giant concert." He spooned a bit of pie crust into his mouth. "I got so stoned out of my mind, I thought I was seeing things."

"What things?" I asked folding my arms, he should have been working not out getting stoned.

"Strange shit, girl. Stuff that would give you nightmares." I shuddered at his words. "Anyway I soon found a group of guys talking about some gang that rode around, said they were in another cave and had their own private party, some kind of special elite, that you had to have some sort of an initiation, ritual kind of thing to join."

"What like a coven?" I frowned.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out." He finished off his pie and threw the dish into the sink. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait? Where?" I asked.

"To the caves."

"What? I ain't going there, not after what you told me." I protested shaking my head as he lead me into his bedroom.

"Relax, Chica. It's a Sunday the place will be crawling with bugs not people." He told me as he walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a case and I hoped it didn't have any weapons inside. Instead he pulled out an expensive camera and started fiddling around with it. "I'll need you to work a flash light, like you can work a pole." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes as I scanned his room and looked at the freshly made bed.

"Wow." I scoffed. "You actually make your bed."

"Why? You wanna mess it up?" He grinned, a gleam of lust in his eyes. "My maid is the number one sheet spreader in the county." That explained it, I took my eyes off the bed and studied the wall. He definitely used that camera a lot because there were pictures and newspaper clippings stuck all over the place.

"These all the missing people you're searching for?" I asked my hands tracing the walls.

"Some." He grinned and that's when I noticed pictures of normal girls down at the beach, pervert! "Mainly the people I'm trying to find or my clients."

"How many have you found?" I asked.

"Alive?" He asked and I nodded my head. "None."

Oh great, just what I wanted to hear.

He placed the camera back in it's suitcase and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder as I felt his breath on the back of my uncovered neck, why did he always have to breath on me?

"Don't worry, Darling." He massaged my collar bone. "He's here and alive."

"How can you be so sure now? You didn't think so before." I walked a step forward, away from his touch. And that's when I noticed it, a picture of me on the wall, it must have been on one of my days off because I was walking on the beach, looking out towards the ocean. I ripped it off the wall and shoved it in his face. "What is this?" I asked, annoyed by his invasion of my privacy.

"As I said I have pictures of my clients too." He grinned as he took the photo from my hands and placed it on the dresser. "Reminds me to stop partying and get to work, I have to ask myself.. What Would Fire-Cracker Do?"

I watched as he picked up a red flash light and placed it in my hands. I looked down at it.

"Let's rock and roll, Baby-doll."

The night had just begun.

* * *

><p>What's going to happen in the caves? Review to find out...<p> 


	7. Quick Buck And You're Ready To

**Authors Note: **And the updates keep coming, you probably think I have no life, haha but this is what happens when you write instead of going to sleep, this chapter was writen after I had finished work at eleven! I have up to chapter ten written and ready to post, and I must say the reasons I keep updating so fast are the reviews/favs/follows, thanks guys, and anyone else reading this...review...;). Work all day, write all night, it's fun to be a writer!

**Flowerchild23: **Thanks. Hehe I'm going crazy writing it, the drams is just unfolding.  
><strong>JustAnotherGoofball:<strong> Rocket's fate will soon be revealed hehe and I checked out that story...haha never laughed so hard while reading in a long time and it's made me fall in love Paul, just a tad more, really can't resist his rocker charms.  
><strong>Freax: <strong>Thanks, you're about to find out, hehe.  
><strong>CastleRockGirl: <strong>Thanks. I'm glad you think I write Paul the way you thought he'd be, I always get paranoid about writing people ooc lol :D  
><strong>ZoopBooper: <strong>Thanks :D And there's plenty more cliffhangers to come lol

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Paul, for some strange reason, decided that we would have a little fun before making our way over to the caves. He was currently browsing the clothing stands in search of a new jacket, he had told me that some surfer guy had spewed up all over his old one and that he couldn't wash it because it was on it's last dying thread.<p>

I huffed and sat on a bench as I watched him joke around with the guy he had just brought the new jacket from, he really did live his life day by day like he was at a party, some part of me was envious.

"What do you think?" He gave me a dramatic twirl, well as dramatic as Paul could get, his trademark smug smirk still on his face. "I look good, huh?" And I rolled my eyes at him, he did, but I wouldn't tell him that, I would never hear the end of it.

"Can't we go?" I asked, looking at the time on my wrist watch, it was past six o'clock.

"In good time." Paul grabbed my arm. "But first let's have some fun." He motioned me into the line for the roller-coaster. "Hey, check this dude out." He grabbed this plastic doll, that someone had left on the ground, and pushed it towards me.

"Get that _thing _away from my face." I pushed it back, it was the creepiest thing I had ever seen and I had seen a lot.

Paul chuckled. "It won't bite." He held it as a guy let us onto the roller-coaster and we sat down, the doll sat next to Paul. He noticed my hesitation. "You don't like roller-coasters?" He tilted his blonde head.

"No." I spat back.

"C'mon, when was the last time you were on one?" He asked, I could sense he couldn't wait for the ride to start, if I was being honest my whole life had felt like one giant roller-coaster. He nudged my side with his elbow and then put his arm round my shoulder and his other round the dolls. "Ahh this is the life, I could get used to this." He gave a pleasured sigh. Life was just plain and dandy for some.

"For your information the last time I was on one was with..." I began but the ride started and we shot through the air. "Daaaaavid." I managed to say and then I let out a ear piercing scream and I could hear Paul laugh wildly.

I was petrified of this ride, from the moment I had first been on it. David, like Paul, he couldn't have cared-less about my fears and he had dragged me on to it too. Both times I wouldn't admit, but I had actually enjoyed the rush of being dropped high from the air.

"That was fun." Paul grinned from ear to ear as we stepped off of the cart, my hair stuck up in the air but his was still perfect. Paul gave the strange looking dummy to the guy who worked at the ride and we began a little stroll on the beach.

"So have you always lived here?" I asked, finally getting to ask him the questions I desired to know.

"Nah," His boots kicked the sand. "Chicago! Born and bred." He smirked proudly, should have known he was from the windy city.

"What got you over here?" I asked curiously.

"I wasn't cut out for city life, came over here with a couple of friends when I was eighteen and decided I'd stay for the one big on going party that is Santa Carla." He threw his hands in the air like he was a bird, flying through the air.

"So what got you into your profession?" Now, I was dying to know this answer.

"You ask a lot of questions," He grinned. "You after my job? We all have to make a living out here, Doll-face. Whether it's at a corn-dog cart, a detective or a stripper..." I slapped him gently on the arm and he shrugged. "Always been good at finding things and getting the truth out of people, I guess, so as soon as I saw all the missing posters that took over this town I decided to make a living out of it, figured the pay would be good."

"Ahh it all comes down to a quick buck." I told him as we reached his bike.

"Quick buck and you're ready to..." I gave him a look before he could finish his little rhyme as he sat on his bike. "Your carriage awaits." He held out his black nail polished hands, he really did live the rock-n-roll lifestyle, for me to take and I took his hand and joined him on his bike and we began our journey to Hudson's Bluff.

It seemed like I had been on the back of his bike forever, we drove through the beach, sand flew everywhere, through the trees, I held onto Paul for dear life until we finally reached the cliff-top.

"You alright?" Paul asked, noticing I had turned a shade of green. "Don't be sick on my new jacket." He warned as he jumped off his bike and helped me off.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I told him, my eyes taking in the breath taking beauty of the place. Both of our hairs blowing in the direction of the wind.

"You know there used to be a hotel right on this spot?" Paul told me and I looked at him, everyone knew about the earthquake that had hit Santa Carla, but I let him repeat the story anyway.

"You think there's ghosts down here?" I asked after listening to his tale, the hairs on my arms standing up as my mind thought of the people who had lost their lives.

"No such thing as ghosts, Fire-cracker." He told me. "C'mon. It's down here." He pointed down some old steps.

"How many caves are there?" I asked as I stepped carefully down them, who knew how old the steps were, and I didn't want them to cave in underneath me. I saw him shrug.

"About five, I think." He jumped off the last three steps and his boots hit the floor as I carefully followed him and reached the entrance to the cave.

"We at the one you were last night?" I looked around watching the waves hit the rocks, knowing one slip and I'd be a goner.

"Nah, thought we'd explore another." He got out his camera and took a picture of the ocean. And then one of me, I pushed it away as he smirked and disappeared into the cave. "You got the flash-light?" I heard him call out and I switched it on.

"Boo." He jumped out at me, as his hands grabbed my wrists and I reacted with a jump of my own. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He grinned, letting go of his clutches and I shone the light on the ceilings and the walls as I glared at him. "Jesus, this place is creepy." I saw him shudder and if he was scared, there was no hope for me.

"I don't like this." I breathed heavily as I watched him scratch the back of his head. "What are we doing here anyway?"

"Looking for the 'runaways' they'd have no place to go but here," He walked further away from me and then I heard a clang as he let out a swear word. I shined the light on to him. "Damn rats."

"Look at the walls of this place," I commented, touching the rocks, the walls were marked with drawings, some new but some were really old, like something you would see in a history museum. I tilted my head curiously as I noticed the Star of David on the wall. Was he here?

I hoped David didn't spend all his life stuck down here.

"Ow!" I heard come from Paul, as he hopped on one foot and took something out from underneath his right shoe. "I stepped right on this sharp little fucker." I took the thing out of his hands as he cursed. "Damn thing drew blood and a hole in my new boots!"

My eyes widened in horror as I stared down at the gold charm bracelet that was in my hands. I dropped the flash-light that was in my other and Paul picked it up, wincing at the pain from his foot.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"It's.." I gulped. "Rocket's charm bracelet." I gulped again, staring at the bracelet that had a little charm of a rocket dangling from it, probably the thing that had pierced Paul's foot. "What is it doing down here?" I asked him.

Paul took the charm off me and studied it. "Beats me."

"Oh God, something's happened to her hasn't it? Oh my God." I began to feel the tears come to my eyes. "Someone's hurt her." Just like the someone who has hurt David.

"Shh," Paul grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "You don't know that, there could be an easy explanation for this, Baby-doll." Even though he was showing me true concern he still had that laid back and cocky attitude in his voice.

"No there's a serial killer out here somewhere, he's the one who took Rocket, he's the one who killed David." I pushed Paul away as I fell to the floor, but who was it? It couldn't have been Dwayne or Marcus they were too young.

"Erica, there isn't a serial killer in Santa Carla." Paul told me as he leaned his body up against the wall, I could see the blood from his feet trail the floor.

"Why not? It's the Murder Capital of The World!" I snapped, mentioning the words that had been spray painted behind the huge sign that welcomed you to Santa Carla.

"It-" Paul began but was interrupted suddenly

We heard a deep voice cackle and the flash-light flickered and then it just turned off, I heard Paul drop it on the floor, we were left in pitch black, I shot up when I heard the sound of something moving and laughter, why was there laughter? Who was laughing? It didn't sound like Paul's and then I heard Paul yell. The flash-light turned back on and I grabbed at it, his camera laid on the floor but he was no where to be seen.

"PAUL?" I shouted, my heavy breathing returned. "PAUL?" I screamed this time and my voice echoed through the caves. "PAUL?" I can't remember how many times I screeched his name, but I never heard a reply. He had gone. Disappeared into the night. Vanished into thin air.

Where was he? Oh God, the serial killer got to him.

I dropped the flash light when I heard a sinister toying laugh five feet in front of me.

**"_Erica._"** I heard a voice whisper my name.

"Who's there?" I called out my voice hitting the walls and echoed it's way back to me.

_**"Erica."**_

Was it the ghosts? Was it Paul trying to freak me out again? Something flew past me, was it a bat? Oh God!

And as I heard more people chant my name, I ran, I picked up Paul's camera on my way out and I ran, as fast as I could, I ran out of the cave and to the stairs, I almost tripped, I had been a second away from falling to my death. I rushed up the stairs not caring if they broke from underneath me and I rushed to Paul's bike and I contemplated waiting for him, I really did, but I couldn't I had to get out of there, I had to save myself before the person calling my name got to me.

No matter how much it killed me, Paul could look after himself.

I don't know how I managed to kick start the bike but I did and I zoomed off, my mind too occupied on the road to focus on the voices that were circulating in my head.

_**"Come to David, Erica."**_

* * *

><p>Oh, Erica. Why are you such a scaredy-cat? Grow some balls...or should I say fangs? And who is behind the voice, all will be revealed in the upcoming chapters (which have already been written...so review)...<p>

\m/


	8. I Can Feel Your Heartbeat

**Authors Note: **Update alert! So here is chapter 8, thanks to the favs/follows and reviews, you guys rock! Big thank you to **Freax, Flowerchild23, CastleRockGirl, ZoopBooper and JustAnotherGoofball, **thanks so much for the reviews (would do personal shout outs but on my phone and it's awkward damn autocorrect lol, so this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers :D)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I arrived at the motel and shot down the hallway, rushing to my room, I opened the door, rushed in and slammed it shut, locking the bolts straight away. A chill went right through me, I still could hear the voices in my head, why wouldn't they stop?<p>

I turned the small bed side lamp on as I tried to get some sleep, all the while the sinister laugh I had heard in the cave, repeated in my ears.

I soon felt my eyes starting to nod off and my brain shut down as I started to fall into a deep dream-filled sleep...

* * *

><p><em>"David?" I called out running down the stairs, greeting my brother, it was nineteen-seventy-three, my seventh birthday.<em>

_"Happy birthday, kiddo." My fifteen year old brother greeted me at the kitchen door, he handed me over a rectangle wrapped parcel, I tore it open and my eyes grew wide._

_"Wow." I uttered, my fingers softly touching the necklace._

_"It's the Star of David, we're not Jewish, but as soon as I saw it I thought of you." David grinned, taking the necklace out of it's case and wrapping it round my neck. "You'll always be my star." It was the kind of cheesiness my seven year old self loved. As we hugged, I heard that chuckle..._

**_"Erica." _**_I looked round, suddenly I wasn't in my old childhood house any more, I was in the cave. _

_"David?" I asked my voice going in slow motion. The voice chuckled it was the same laugh that had haunted me earlier._

_**"I can feel your heartbeat, Erica." **__It whispered into my ear but there was nobody standing beside me. I couldn't see the man behind the voice, but I knew he was there, inside my head watching me.__** "It's fast...It's beating faster...getting faster and faster with the sound of my voice." **__It was true with every sound of his voice my heart pounded faster each time. **"Ba-bum-ba-bum-ba-bum-" **My heart followed the rhythm.** "Ba-Bum-Ba-Boooooooo." **And my heart flat-lined as a screeched ringing went through my ears and I lowered my head to protect myself and the deathly voice chuckled,I jolted and if that jump hadn't woken me up, I didn't know what would._

_Whoever it was, was doing a fine good job at giving me a nightmare. This was a dream, but why did it feel so real?_

**_"Come with me, Erica." _**_The dreamy voice commanded and now I was back in my motel room, in my bed._**_ "Join him..." _**_The door of my motel room opened, I didn't know if this was real or if I was still in my dream. I was in a trance, I shot out of the bed and I began to float as the voice kept telling me to follow him, I did. Floating, I just kept floating, my eyes glazed, like I was stoned._

_I floated through the deserted streets of Santa Carla until I reached the beach and my feet touched the ocean, the sea water felt so cold, so real._

**_"Erica, go for a swim." _**_The voice whispered into my ear and I knew if I went into the ocean, if I was awake or dreaming, I would have drowned._**_ "The water's calling you, Erica."_**

_"No."_ _I muttered, my head shaking. I wished he would stop saying my name._

**_"David wants you to join him." _**_The voice was a little louder now, demanding me, toying with me as if I was some sort of puppet and he was my master. Did this monster talking to me have David? Was I having some sort of psychic dream? I believed in that sort of thing, back in the eighteen-hundreds my great-great-aunt was a medium but I never possessed her powers. __**"Swim with David, Erica."**_

_"NO!" I screamed this time and the voice began to chuckle at my reaction and there David was his fifteen year old self, splashing around in the water, he noticed me and waved for me to join him, I felt someone brush up against me as they ran past..it was me, when I was seven, my younger self joined him in the water._

_I watched, frozen on the spot, as they goofed around in the sea._

_"Who are you?" I tremblingly asked._

_**"It's me..It's David." **It couldn't be. David, who had never harmed so much as a fly, wouldn't be like this, he wouldn't tease me like this, like I was some sort of pawn in a game of chess.__  
><em>

_I gulped._

**_"Wake up, Erica."_**

* * *

><p>And then I woke up, panting and in a deep sweat, I breathed heavy as I scanned my motel room for any signs of life, I was alone. I sighed a wave of relief. This had all been one big dream sequence. I went to clutch my necklace, but all I felt was my bare neck, I frantically rubbed my hands all over the mattress, in hope of finding it, but no such luck.<p>

There was only once place it could be...the cave. Did the thing that flew past me in the darkness snatch it off my neck? My feet touched the carpeted floor and I stared at my toes, they were covered in sand, why were they covered in sand?

I looked at my bed-side clock, it was quarter-past three, I had slept for that long. I was late for work. I hurriedly had a shower and pulled an ex-boyfriends t-shirt over my head and put on a pair of shorts. I ran to the phone-booth across the street and dialled the number to call in sick.

My bosses secretary answered and I faked a cough and sneezed my way through a lie, she believed me, but I was on my last warning.

I then dialled Paul's number from his buisness card, that I had shoved in my purse, but the line was dead.

I jumped onto Paul's bike, my sneakers pushing down on the peddles and I sped to Paul's apartment, thankfully I remembered my way, in hope of finding him there, would he be there? Was he okay? Was he alive?

All those thoughts were rushing threw my head as I ran to apartment number six-six-six, the front door was open slightly, a shiver went right through me, music was blaring out from the living room and I pushed the door open slightly and poked my head round.

The Rolling Stone's _Start Me Up _was playing on repeat and I heard clanging come from the kitchen, I knew there was someone inside, but who...

* * *

><p>I know short chapter, sorry, but I wanted to end it on a cliffy...is Paul okay? I kind of missed him in this chapter! What's going on? ;)<p>

And now David enters the story, be it by mind control though, lol, you know he said Erica's name seven times in this chapter alone lol he really like to toy with people doesn't he.

The next chapter has to be one of my all time favourite chapters I have ever written in fanfiction, so move your butt's and get reviewing to read it!


	9. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Erica and plots.

**Authors Note: **Okay seeing as this chapter has been here for like a week and I have no sense of self control and I'm way too excited to post it, here it is! Woooo chapter nine, can you believe it! And to make up for such a short chapter before it's a long one, well long for me 3000 words!, and it's goooood (well in my opinion it could suck for all I know). Thank you for the favs/follows and reviews, come on people review! (I really love reviews and they will make me move my butt and crack on to chapter 10)

**Flowerchild23: **Aww thank you, you're too kind, glad you love it :D  
><strong>ZoopBooper: <strong>Thanks :D all will be revealed soon and as for David I don't want to rush his entrance (but I've always found the number 10 to be very revealing ;)  
><strong>CastleRockGirl: <strong>Thanks :D yeah I wanna know that too, I wish he was saying my name lol, I know I don't want anything to happen to Paul either, but he has to turn :(  
><strong>JustAnotherGoofball: <strong>Thanks :D Will Erica be Paul's first meal or will she be David's? Who knows what happens! Well I do, mwhahaha...

**WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS, ROCK 'N' ROLL, USE OF RECREATIONAL DRUGS AND SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE, you have been warned, **Sex, Drugs and Rock 'n' Roll, baby! **Are you excited? I have a little warning sign for anyone who wants to skip the sexy parts (though why would you?) it's not graffic anyway but just to make sure the sign is **\m/ **and stops with **o_0**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I stepped through the door, my heart pounding fast, I slowly peaked my head round the corner, looking into the kitchen.<p>

And there Paul was, rocking out to the music, while making himself something to eat. He noticed me after a few seconds and a huge grin erupted his face and he pointed at me with his index finger and pinky finger sticking out, the sign of the horns, as he mimed the lyrics to the song to me.

A huge wave of relief went through my body and without thinking about it I rushed over to him and threw my body onto his, giving him a hug.

"Oh, thank God!" I sighed as my head laid onto his chest. "I thought you were dead." I told him and then I realised what I was doing and suddenly pulled away from him.

"What you talking about, Doll-face?" He asked, an amused look on his face.

"The cave, I thought someone had kidnapped you." I answered his question, placing my bag on the table. "Wait? Where did you go? I took your bike, how did you get back? Why didn't you come to me?" I asked him, my relief soon turned into anger, if I had known he was okay, I wouldn't have been in such distress.

"Whoah, too many questions, babe." He chuckled. "One at a time please."

"Okay, where did you go?" I asked, folding my arms as I took a seat on the stool by the kitchen.

He shrugged. "I must've leaned on something because the next thing I know I'm in a secret passage way." He carried on with making his dinner. "It was dark, I tried to find my way back but there wasn't one so I ended up following the trail."

"But didn't you hear the laughter? Didn't you hear the voices?" I asked, my back sitting up straight.

"What voices, fire-cracker?" He frowned, great, now he thinks I'm insane. "Anyway, you won't believe what I found." He put the knife that was in his hands down and hurried over to the space in the living-room, "Come." He gestured me to follow.

I watched as he pointed me to the table that stood in the middle of the room, it was a mess, everything and anything was thrown on top of it.

"And?" I asked, waiting for him to explain.

"There not mine. I found them in there. A whole bunch of shit, this is just the beginning of it," He began to show me, purses, wallets, cameras, gameboys, what the hell was this? If he didn't believe me now about a serial killer I didn't think he ever would. "Even found this." He took a joint out of his pocket and then lit it up.

"Really, Paul? You're gonna smoke some dead dude's weed?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Jesus, don't be so morbid, Darling. It's probably all the stuff people forgot when they were off their heads" He grinned as he took a hit. "Here take a toke.." He put the joint in front of my face. I gulped as I looked at it and then back at him. "Live a little, fire-cracker. Give in to temptation."

Paul was very persuading, he really was charming, no wonder he always found his answers, I contemplated refusing the roll-up but then again one little joint couldn't do any harm. Could it?

I grunted as I snatched it out of his hands and put it against my lips, I sucked in the toxic fumes, all the while my eyes never left Paul's, he was grinning of course, I then began to cough and Paul started to crack up, the joint taking effect.

Soon enough it had effected me too and I laid on the floor in fits of giggles about the most normal simplest things, Paul laid next to me, zoned out and listening to the AC/DC record that he had put on.

_**"Erica...Erica."** _The terrifying voice called my name.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Paul as my hand grabbed his arm.

"What?" He asked, a goofy grin on his face as he smoked another joint and passed it to me to take a hit.

"That voice? Calling my name." My back shot up from the floor and I sat with my knees together.

"Whoah trippy." Paul chuckled as he sat up next to me, his hair a mess, due to the fact he kept head-banging at every given moment.

"I'm being serious, someone called my name!" I looked around his apartment, it was just me and Paul.

**_"You're going crazy,_ Erica."**

"There he said it again." I whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

"That's it," Paul said taking the joint he had passed me not too long ago out of my fingers and stubbed it out on the ashtray that was beside us. "Think you've had enough for today, or any other day for that matter, my little stonette," Before he muttered under his breath. "Trust me to get a paranoid one."

"I'm being serious," I frowned, crossing my arms angrily. Was I hearing things? Was I going crazy? Was I paranoid? Had I smoked too much weed?

**\m/ **

"Relax, baby-girl, you're so tense." Paul started to massage my shoulders and I relaxed a little and then he did something that both surprised me and made me tremble all over, he started to kiss my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked as shivers went all down my back and I tilted my head to the right as he sucked on my left neck, if I wasn't so high, I think I would have pushed him off, not because I didn't want him to, but because I wanted him to too much.

"Something that we've both wanted to do for months." He told me and it was true, the sexual tension that had built up in these last few months came crashing out and before I knew it we were kissing each other intensely on the lips, our hands grabbing at each other, his fingers lacing through my hair as he took my hair scrunchie off and my hair brushed my neck. _You Shook Me All Night Long_ started to play from the Lp and Paul stopped our make-out session.

He started to rock out to the song and I groaned, he was teasing me now and it sent me over the edge, his eyebrows moved up and down to the beat of the song as his hands did the air guitar, not being able to take it any more I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me our lips crashing together again.

Now I had my fair share of men in this town, I was a stripper after all, I had guys throw themselves at me all the time, and I had been here for a year, but it had been months since I let a man touch me in this way, I had been too busy in my search for David and work, but right now that didn't matter and the only thing that did was me and Paul.

I was used to removing my own clothes, but this time it was him removing mine, we moaned in to each other and he was soon carrying me to his bedroom, my legs wrapped around his waist as he grabbed my thighs and laid me on the bed, my bare back feeling the coldness of the cotton sheets, his hands ran up and down my body, sending shock waves through me, he smirked at the effect he had on me as he laid on top of me and unhooked my bra. He bit my bare skin at the nape of my neck and then nibbled at my ear and muttered.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since I saw you up on that stage, Fire-cracker." And so had I.

**o_0**

* * *

><p>A short power nap after, I got up from the bed as he slept, and put one of his shirts over my naked torso, I figured since I had interrupted him cooking it was only fair I finished what he had started. But before I started cooking I decided to rummage through the belongings that he had stolen from the cave.<p>

I looked through the wallets, smiling when I saw some of the stuff inside, old pictures and embarrassing driving licences, it was then that something caught my eye, like it was calling out to me, I picked the old wallet up and opened it, my hand dropped the other wallet I had in my hand to the floor and I stared at it, my jaw to the floor.

It had belonged to David, his driving licence was still inside, but that was al that was left, no money, nothing, I opened the coin pocket and a gasp came from my lips as I took out my necklace.

I began to shake, in fear, in rage.

It was Paul, he was playing one big game with me and I had fell for it.

I stormed into his room, he was still sleeping, "PAUL?" I yelled, waking me up, he gave me a grin as he saw me standing there in just his shirt.

"Hey," He greeted me groggily.

"What the _hell _is this?" I raged, throwing the wallet onto his lap, he groaned as he picked it up.

"A wallet?" He asked, studying it. I frowned and crossed my arms, leaning against the door frame. He rolled his eyes at me as he opened it up, he shot off the bed, like the way I had shot into his room. "What the fuck?" He swore. "That wasn't there. I've never seen it before in my life!"

"Oh lay off it, _Paul_. You had it the whole time, and then you took my necklace and you put it in David's wallet, is this some sort of sick joke to you?" I glared as he stared at the picture of David. "Is this some sort of game? Have you been playing me all along?"

"Your necklace? What? No. Trust me, Darling. This wasn't me." He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, I looked him in the eyes, either he was a damn good liar or he was telling me the truth, I believed the latter. "Someone must have come in and put it there." He frowned this time, looking over his shoulder, trying to see if he could see the intruder.

He stormed out of the bedroom.

"And put David's wallet with the stuff and my necklace?" I gulped, following him, the serial killer was on to us.

And then it hit me, David was definitely dead, the facts were right there in front of us.

He had been gone for eight years and of course I had thought the worst but I still had optimism, I still had faith, but now that was shattered into pieces.

"I'm starting to believe you about the Serial Killer of Santa Carla." Paul gulped too. "Those weren't forgotten things, I had found, those were belongings to the people he had murdered."

"He knows we're on to him, doesn't he?" I turned white as a ghost. I began to take deep breathes.

And then the front door flew open and I screamed as I shot into Paul's arms, he hugged me and his fingers stroked my hair, "Shh, it gets windy here at this time of night. That always happens." He chuckled as he let go of my grip and walked to the front door and closed it.

"Well then you need to fix that door," I spat, unamused. This felt like some sort of horror movie. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what you're going to do but I'm pretty hungry," Paul smirked. "Making my bed rock, sure gives me an appetite." I raised my eyebrows at him, how could he just forget everything that had happened? "Plus I don't know what the heck was in that joint, but I got a serious case of the munchies."

"Is that all you think about? There's a maniac after us and all you care about is food?" I crossed my arms, watching him walk into the kitchen and I followed him.

Paul shrugged. "What's he gonna do?" He proceeded to chop up some carrots for his stir-fry. "Lure me into the caves and rip out my heart?" Is that what he did to David? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Paul began to tell me, he must have noticed the look of horror on my face. "Listen, fire-cracker, I'll solve this, I'll catch the guy and make him pay."

"How?"

"I'm pretty handy with a knife," He waved the knife at me.

"You really think he killed David?" I asked, sadness in my voice, for the brother I had been missing for the last eight years.

"I dunno. David might even be alive and well for all we know, but this guy knows we were in his lair and he's not too pleased," Paul simply told me, I began to wonder how he could stay so calm.

"You shouldn't have taken the stuff," I told him.

"Chill, fire-cracker. It's all pointless stuff, there's no proof about any kind of murders anyway." Paul smirked as he brought out an old looking silver bottle that was encrusted with jewels. "Though I wonder how much I can get for this little beauty." He studied it and I took it off him.

"Holy shit! What the hell is it?" I shook the bottle, there was some sort of liquid in there, was it wine?

"I dunno, but it sure tasted rank." Paul commented, he pulled a disgusted looking face.

"Seriously? You tried it? It looks centuries old, and you drank what was inside?" My eyes widened at him as I sniffed the bottle and then pulled it away from me, whatever was in there was sure strong.

"Damn, Girl. I've had worse stuff back in the day." Paul grinned. "Taste it."

"I don't drink, remember?"

"How can I forget?" He grinned as I placed the bottle on the counter and went back to watching him chop up dinner.

"Anyway how the hell did you get out of the caves last night?" I asked, my mind wandering back to all the questions that had been thrown to the side earlier on.

"There were loads of secret passage ways, baby-doll. I took one and it led me to the basement of that video store in town," Paul told me, throwing the vegetables in a pan and placing it on the lit stove, I watched as the small flames burned underneath it. "Pretty weird if you ask me, took me ages to walk, it was like one big long cellar, think if I was a wimp, like you, I would have pissed myself."

"That is weird," I commented, ignoring his insult, my mind wandering to the little video store down at the boardwalk. "You think the serial killer lives down there? You think he goes to the parties and snatches people through the secret walls?" I gulped.

"Probably," Paul nodded. "And I think I know where he takes them and...you know does his thing." I shuddered as he carried on after I gave him a questioning look. "There was another passage way but I chose to go right, turns out it was a good choice." A small smile escaped his lips. "But I always make good choices, so no surprise." He added, cockily.

I gulped and stared into the distance, while he stir-fried the vegetables, my mind thinking of David and then Rocket, had he dragged them there? Were their bodies six feet underground?

"Order up." Paul grinned as he shoved a plate filled with chicken and vegetables next to me, I groaned, I had lost my appetite but Paul hadn't, I played around with the food, only able to take a few bites here and there and I soon gave the rest to Paul. "You know I think we make a great pair," Paul told me. "You hardly eat, I always eat, I'll never be hungry." He smirked.

"That's handy for some," I told him as I leaned back in the chair.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked me, placing the dirty dishes in the sink. "Or round two?" He cheekily winked at me.

"Movie." I quickly shot at him, though round two sounded nice, but I was too freaked out for that, what if the killer was watching us?

"Damn, you tease." He winked. "Right, you stay here I'll go get one." He told me as he grabbed his jacket. "Oh and if I see that you've done anything to my baby, I'll kill you, nobody ever steers her but me, but seeing the circumstances I'll let you off."

"Wait? You're going to the video store? What if the killer works there?" My body tensed up, I really didn't like the thought of Paul going out alone, especially if there was someone after us. And then I would be own my own too.

"Yeah, like he's really going to be working at a run down video store," Paul chuckled as he took his bike keys from the counter. "Any requests?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Just not horror." I told him. I heard him laugh at my attempted humor as he slammed the door and left, I got off the couch and ran to the door locking it straight away, as I let out a sigh and rested my head on the door.

_**"We want it back,**_** Erica..."**

* * *

><p>Oh no Paul drank from ze bottle! And The Lost Boys want it back, ahhh what's going to happen...<br>Oh and that was my first proper attempt at a sex scene, kind of in two minds to write a full on one and put it in the M section, ahh. Anyway how did I do? And I'm not saying a sexy vampire who wears a trench coat will be in the next chapter ;)


	10. Mr Motor-Head-Break-My-Bed

**Authors Note: **Okay so you know when you're writing and plots just flow out and change the whole game..yeah that just happened! I'm s excited about this chapter I don't know why, it's completely different to the one I had in my head when I wrote chapter nine and left the authors note but I hope you can forgive me!

**JustAnotherGoofball:** Thanks, I don't think you will have predicted this hehe  
><strong>Flowerchild23: <strong>Thanks, glad you think this is funny I want it to have the same kind of humour as the film :D  
><strong>Freax: <strong>Thanks, I kinda wanted her to drink it too, but I couldn't for plot reasons lol  
><strong>CastleRockGirl: <strong>Thanks, I know they finally got together! Hallelujah! lol Here's your update ;)

Enjoy! my fellow vamps!

* * *

><p>That night I couldn't concentrate on the John Hughes movie Paul had brought back, I didn't dare tell him about the voice I had heard, he would have thought I was crazy, I couldn't get it out of my head, what did he mean by 'we'? Why was I hearing things?<p>

And as I laid there next to Paul, who had kindly offered me his bed for the night, not just for sleeping in he smugly told me. My mind wandered to David and what could have happened to him, all the while Paul took over the whole bed and I was uncomfortably squished between the bed and the bedside table, I noticed the pictures I had given to Paul of David when he was younger and I studied them, I so badly wished I could see him again.

See his cheeky smile, his bright blue eyes and the way he used to run his hands through his blonde hair when he used to tease me, I so badly wanted to see my brother, give him a hug, tell him I had forgiven him for running away.

Was he lost? Had he come back home but had been too scared about the consequences. Was he dead? Was he the man behind the voice? Trying to warn me about the dangers that lurked in the cave? Was he a ghost that was trapped down there and Paul had awoken them? There were too many questions.

After what seemed like hours, days even, I managed to fall asleep.

I was woken by Paul the next morning. "Hey, get up, sleeping-beauty!" He prodded me. "Seeing as I made dinner last night it's only fair if you make breakfast and I am abso-fucking-lutely starving!" I heard come from his mouth, I opened my eyes and groaned at him as I wiped the sleep off of my eyes.

I grudgingly got out out of bed and he slapped my ass on the way to the kitchen.

"How'd you sleep, fire-cracker?" He asked as he jumped onto the kitchen counter and sat himself between the sink and the stove. "I went out like a light, that joint we smoked took the whole life outta me." He yawned.

"Yeah, I know," I grumbled. "You took up the whole bed!" He leaned his head back and chuckled. "Also what the hell was in that weed? I had a dream you were floating at the top of the bed!" He shrugged as he chuckled even more.

"Some strange shit, my dear." Paul told me as he reached for the pack of candy that was besides me, I slapped his hand away, if I was going to make him breakfast, he wasn't going to eat beforehand, who could eat candy at eleven in the morning? Paul sure could.

I watched as he jumped off the counter and went to a cupboard and brought out a loaf of bread. He placed it next to me and his hands grabbed my face as he gave me a peck on the lips, leaving me wanting more, I watched as he walked back out of the kitchen and walked towards his bedroom.

I then began my search for a bread knife, I found it after my fourth attempt and began to slice the home-made bread.

"You bake your own bread?" I called out to Paul, he didn't look like the baking kind, but then he was full of surprises.

"Nah, an old lady across the hall, she makes it for me." Paul called back and I heard him search through his wardrobe. "She's a cranky old hag but she has a soft stop for me, I mean who can resist Paul Powers?"

"No one." I muttered to myself with a small chuckle, I would never tell him that though.

"So what's the plans for today, baby-doll?" He asked.

"I got work," I answered, seeing as I had phoned in sick last night I told them I would make it up to them and come into work tonight five hours earlier. "But before that I'm going to bring that stuff you stole back to the caves." Whoever that bottle belonged to they wanted it back and I was going to bring it to them, in hope they'd leave me alone.

"You what?" I heard Paul yell.

"I said-Ahhh shit-" I cursed as the knife I was slicing the bread with, sliced open my left thumb. "Goddammit! Fuck!" I breathed in agony as I dropped the knife and blood spurted out of the open wound, I shook my hand in agony and held it above my head to stop the blood rushing out.

The kitchen floor was a mess, my blood splashed everywhere, Paul was going to kill me, his pretty white floor now stained, ruined. And the pain I felt was unbearable, it hurt so much.

I jumped when I felt a strange presence behind me and heard deep breathing, almost like a dog growling.

"Jesus Christ! Paul!" I put my right hand over my heart. "You scared the shit out of-" I stopped talking when I noticed there was something wrong with Paul, he was standing there, his nose twitched like crazy and he was breathing heavy as his eyes twitched and his head twitched with them. "Ah shit," I cursed again. "You're scared of blood." I hurriedly threw a kitchen towel over the blood on the floor, he never moved, never uttered a single word, he just kept staring at my hand and that's when I noticed his eyes, they were amber, not blue. I walked backwards my back hitting the counter as I stared at the fiery eyes staring back at me like I was his breakfast. Did blood turn him on? But why had his eyes changed? Was he possessed?

A dizziness feeling went right through me and I fell to the floor, I had lost too much blood, my head hitting the tiles and I knocked myself out.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how long I was out for but when I awoke I wasn't in the kitchen I was in Paul's bed. I shot up when I looked at my left hand and there wasn't a single cut in sight, I ran my right fingers over my thumb, still nothing, like it had never happened.<p>

"Paul?" I called as I got out of the bed and walked into the hall-way, I noticed the bathroom door was closed. "Paul?" I called out again as I walked to the door and my left hand knocked on it, I was expecting to feel some kind of pain but I felt fine, what was going on?

The door opened and I took a step back, there was Paul standing at the bathroom door in just a towel, he smirked at me. "Good morning, sleeping-beauty! I wondered when you'd wake up, it's quarter-past two, you dirty stop-out." Paul grinned.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered, looking at the time on the clock on the wall, he was right. I must've had some messed up dream, but it felt so real. "Shit!" I swore as I rushed over and grabbed my bag and then reached for my shorts, pulling them on, I was late for work again, but this time I wouldn't call in sick. I went to the table and shoved all the lost items into my bag and grabbed the old bottle of wine and shoved it inside with the rest, though I kept David's wallet separate I placed it into the pocket of my shorts.

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to join me, sweet-cheeks," Paul grinned as he approached me in just his towel and his bare feet touched the carpet. "Take it you have to work, what you doing with that?" He frowned, noticing the bottle in my bag.

"No time to explain," I breathed as I rushed to the counter and took his keys to his bike. "Can I borrow your bike?" I asked as I picked up my sneakers, but I didn't let him say no or give him time to protest, before I told him. "Meet me after work, at eleven, tonight." I ran to the front door and I opened it, I rushed out before realising now was the time I could give him a cheeky retort, I poked my head through the front door. "And Paul? Cut your toenails!" I stated to him and I heard him let out a chuckle as I ran down the corridor and down the stairs, I had no time for the elevator, I quickly put on my sneaks and hopped onto his bike and sped off, I was getting the hang of it.

* * *

><p>I arrived at work fifteen minutes later, to an angry welcome by the secretary, seems like the boss wasn't impressed with my lack of punctuality. I apologised and ran into the back, to put my face on, I got the shock of my life when my eyes saw Rocket sitting at her usual stool, she was applying mascara to her green eyes, she smirked at me when she looked me up and down.<p>

"I know that look, you dirty bitch." She greeted me. "Mr. Motor-Head-Break-My-Bed really did break your bed!" I could have killed her for scaring the shit out of me but I rushed over to her and gave her an awkward hug, she looked at me unamused, we had never shared this much emotion.

"Jesus! Rocket, I was worried sick." I breathed out. "Where the hell have you been?"

"At work." She replied. "And if you had actually come in yesterday you would have seen me at my best, seriously, Darling. I rocked the house."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Why weren't you at work on Sunday?" I frowned, crossing my arms as I sat on the stool beside her and started with my foundation.

"I'm in love, Darling." She swooned and I shook my head as I rubbed the liquid all over my face, what the hell did she see in Dwayne?

"With that creep?" I asked. "Honestly, Rachel. Dwayne is bad news." If Dwayne was in cahoots with the murderer, Rocket was bound for trouble.

"No not, Dwayne. He's yesterdays news. I met someone...down at the cave." She smiled dreamingly, no doubt it was another stoner who would break her heart. "Dwayne ditched me for some other chick and that's when I met him, he was by the fountain," A fountain, in a cave? I rolled my eyes again. "Oh God! It was like a scene right out of a movie, he has the most bluest eyes...like yours actually." I gave her a look, now wasn't the time for her to turn lesbian again. "His names David."

I must admit my heart skipped when the name David was mentioned, like every time I met someone called David, I half-listened as she went on to tell me all about her two nights of ecstasy, seemed like she was on it too. He was twenty years old, had a mullet and rode a motor-cycle, yeah, he was definitely Rocket's type.

I finished with my make-up as Rocket proceeded to say his name about a hundred times, I felt like telling her to cram it but I wouldn't she wouldn't understand, none of the workers at 'Vamps' knew why I was really here in Santa Carla.

Me and Rocket stepped on the stage together and did our routine, though something felt different about Rocket, I watched as she seductively crawled on the ground crawling over to every guy who watched, something didn't seem right, the guys all watched her, lustfully, like they were in some sort of trance, no one was looking at me, and I was glad about that.

It had been a long night and afterwards I stepped back into the curtain, while Rocket went to the bar, I peaked my head round and she was talking to some guy at the bar, I couldn't see his face but all I could see was bleached hair, in the style of a mullet and a long black trench coat, that was bound to be David.

I sighed and went back to removing my mascara, at least she had found her David.

After I packed up for the night I walked to the bar in search of Rocket, but she was over at the stage with a bunch of guys who huddled over her, she smiled sweetly at them as she grabbed one old man's hand and led him to the side door, I gulped, we all knew what happened in that side door, it wasn't like Rocket though, it wasn't her thing. I watched as she pulled him in and the mullet guy followed them inside the door slamming shut seconds later as rock music blared from the room, that was strange, what kind of sick perverted stuff was this David in to?

* * *

><p>Okay sooo! Rocket's alive or is she dead ;)<p>

Ahhh Erica, David was right there! Okay so now I have a spin-off in my head about Rocket and David...can you imagine? Sexy stripper seduces her victims with the hopes of sex and lures them into a trap where David is lurking in the darkness waiting, holy shiz I have to write this down!

Okay so review! I am totally stoked about writing chapter 11, it was supposed to be chapter 10, so review to get my butt into gear...


	11. And The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but unknown names and plots.

**Authors Note: **Hey, here's chapter 11, wooo. Thanks for the favs/follows and reviews means a lot.

**JustAnotherGoofball: **Thanks, Erica is a right dodo head, she's so oblivious to what is around her, haha.  
><strong>ZoopBooper:<strong> Thank you, all will be revealed in following chapters :D  
><strong>Flowerchild23:<strong> Thanks, I am looking forward to writing Erica and David's meeting too.  
><strong>NinaVuelta93:<strong> Thank you, I'm struggling to keep up with myself too, haha, wow I really made you love Paul? You are awesome lol  
><strong>CastleRockGirl:<strong> Thanks, there's more teasing to come, especially this chapter lol.  
><strong>vampangel25:<strong> Thanks. I am actually going to write a Rocket/David spin off story so it will be a new story which will feature Erica too.  
><strong>Freax:<strong> VAMPIRES EVERYWHERE!

Enjoy! (Good Time by INXS is playing on my itunes right now, it's a sign.)

* * *

><p>I grabbed my bag as I took my nights earnings from the jar and shoved the cash into my pocket. I stepped outside and sure enough Paul was sitting on his bike waiting for me.<p>

"How's it hanging, doll-face?" He grinned at me as I stepped out the door, closing it on my way out.

"Just fine," I replied as I watched him put on his sunglasses. "Sunglasses? This time of night?." I commented, it was pitch-black except for the street-lamp across from us that flickered softly. I placed my bag on the back of his ride as I studied him. "You sunbathing? You're burnt to a crisp." I laughed, as I noticed his arms were red raw.

"I don't know what the hell is up, but I'm itchy as hell." He groaned as I wrapped my arms around his waist and joined him on his bike. "Sun just keeps on getting hotter and hotter." He complained as he revved the engine and I told him to make his way to Hudson's Bluff and we sped off to the cliff top.

My hair blowing in the wind and Paul let out a cheerful yell as he sped up, I held onto him for dear life as he zoomed through the trees. "Paul, don't go so fast." I yelled out.

"You're safe with me, fire-cracker. Wooooo!" Paul chuckled and the engine roared as we went faster and faster, my hands clutching at his jacket in hope I wouldn't fall off.

We arrived shortly after, my hair was all over the place and I pushed my bangs to the side, as I gave Paul a look.

"What?" He grinned.

"I said don't go so fast and you took off faster!" I huffed, taking my bag from the back of the bike and checking to see if the bottle was still in there, which it was.

"Couldn't help myself, Darling. I got adrenaline pumping through my veins, can you feel it?" He stated as he rubbed my hair and pushed me to the direction of the stairs.

"I swore I would never come back here." I muttered, mainly to myself, it was the middle of summer but this place was windy as hell and I watched the waves crash into the cliff edge. I could hardly see in the fog and Paul, being the gentleman he is, grabbed my hand as he led me to the cave entrance.

"Luckily I got two flash lights this time, baby-doll." He let go of my hand when we I had stepped off the last step. "What we doing here anyway? I'm wide awake and I need to party, I slept all day, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Well at least one of us is awake," I yawned, I was shattered and all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and close my eyes, it had been a long day and it looked as if it were going to be a long night too.

Paul laughed at me as he handed me over a flash-light and kept the other for himself, but we didn't need the light because when we stepped through the cave, there was a bonfire right in the middle of it.

"Ah shit, we must have missed the party." Paul sighed, I shot him a look of displeasure. "What? I've never felt so alive,"

"Now's not the time to party, remember?" I shoved the bottle in his face as we walked closer to the flames and that's when the smell hit me, I gagged and started to cough as I covered my nose and mouth. "Oh God, what is that? It stinks of rotten flesh!" My voice came out muffled from underneath my left hand. "I'm gonna be sick."

Paul stared at the fire, and I could see the reflection of the flames through his eyes, he tilted his head and watched the smoke cover the whole air. I shoved my bag in his arms knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Let's just put this back and get the hell out of here!"

"Whatever you say, fire-cracker." He told me, we were now stood where we had been the last time we set foot in this place, my hands traced the walls in search of something that would open the cave wall.

"Here," Paul gestured to a small groove in the wall. "This is what I must have pushed before." He looked at me. "You sure you wanna do this? It's a long walk." I sighed at him and nodded my head. "Ready?" He asked as he took my hand, I didn't have to reply because he had pushed the wall before I could blink and then a loud noise erupted the cave and he had pushed me inside before it closed over and now we were in pitch black.

I clicked the flash-light on and looked around, Paul stood next to me, his hand still holding mine.

Paul was right it did look like one long cellar, a chill went down my spine and I shivered. "Chill girl." He whispered into my ear.

"Eww that's where that smell came from. Paul, your breath stinks. What the hell have you eaten?" I complained as I shoved him out of my way.

He chuckled. "Got a mint?"

"No. What the hell have you been eating?" I waved my hand in front of my face in protest.

"Anything and everything, doll-face. My stomach is like a bottomless pit, seriously nothing can fill it!" He grinned as we kept on walking and he began to hum a tune to some rock song. I shhh'ed him when I heard a noise.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise!"

"Relax, Nancy!" He chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulders.

"Nancy?" I questioned, I knew he came up with strange nicknames, but Nancy?

"Y'know? Nancy...from Nightmare on Elm Street!" He smirked. "Seriously, doll-face. You would not make a good horror-movie heroine."

"Well you're name might sound like a super-hero but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't make a good one either." I shot back at him, a slight smile on my lips.

"I know, I'm more of a big bad villain." He winked. "So lock up your daughters. Paul Powers is on the prowl." I playfully shoved him out of my way, as much as I loved our exchanges now was not the time.

We must have walked for about ten minutes until I got impatient and had to ask him how long it would be.

"So where are these secret passage ways you said you found?" I asked as we carried on down the narrow walls.

"Just down here," He gestured. "Here it's this one on the left."

I turned left and let out a gasp, when something fell into my face, I then screamed when I opened my eyes and the doll that Paul had taken with us on the roller-coaster was staring straight at me. I let go of the flash-light and ran, Paul was basically on the floor in fits of laughter.

"It's not funny!" I snapped. "Did you put this here?"

I gave him a moment to catch his breath. "There's millions of those dolls in Santa Carla, you not seen the stalls?" He asked, I obviously hadn't, I crossed my arms. "You should have seen your face," He chuckled, holding his sides. "Damn girl, you crack me up."

"Whatever!" I huffed as I took the stuff out of my bag and onto the ground, not wanting to spend another second down this hell hole. "Come on, let's get out of here." I started to walk back the way we came but Paul grabbed my arm.

"No way, baby-doll." He smirked, I raised my eyebrows at him. "We're going to check out the other passage way, you know the one I chose not to go down?"

"Wait! Are you crazy?" My eyes almost popped out of my sockets.

"Think how famous we could get, Darling." Paul grinned, his eyes lit up. "If we actually find something down there."

"What like the guy who's going to murder us?" _Like the man behind that voice, the one who wants my blood! _

"Look you said Rocket is fine, so that means there's no Serial Killer of Santa Carla. Come on, I'll be right in front of you, If anyone wants you they are going to have to come through me!" Paul protectively stated, how did he know someone was after me? Did I say that out loud.

I sighed knowing if Paul wanted to go down that route we were going to go down it, whether I wanted to or not.

We carried on walking, my breathing got heavier, I was scared out of my mind. What if something happened? Paul did look very threatening but if we were up against someone sinister we had no chance.

We stopped at the entrance to the two passage ways and my mind was telling me to turn right and go to the route of the video store but my body followed Paul's.

I prayed to God to help me out of here, to get me out alive.

After twenty minutes of walking we arrived at an odd looking door, what if this was a Pandora's box? What if it was the door to hell?

Paul grinned as he held it open for me. "Ladies first, doll-face."

I stepped inside, why did this place feel so familiar?

I turned to look back at Paul and my eyes widened when I saw him standing there, Dwayne and Marko, each holding onto one of his arms, holding him back, Oh god they had caught us, we were dead.

"Good evening, Erica." A strange but familiar voice greeted me from behind a desk and behind a chair. I took one look at Paul, who was trying his best at getting out of Dwayne and Marko's tight grips.

I then put my attention to the voice behind the chair, where had I heard it before? I watched as the chair swivelled round.

It was him.

He was the one following me, he was the serial killer of Santa Carla, he killed David...

It was my boss, the owner of 'Vamps', Max Fisher...

* * *

><p>And boom the plot thickens. I just made up Max's last name so yeah, lol, anyway a certain vampire will be revealed to Erica in the next chapter so I suggest you review...<p> 


	12. Somebody Save Me

**Disclaimer: **I only own Erica and Rocket. The song that Erica hears in this chapter but is not mentioned is the Cinderella song 'Somebody Save Me' I also paid a little homage to the movie The Vanishing, another Kiefer movie, check it out!  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well here is chapter twelve, woo hope you like it. Thanks for the favs/alerts and reviews, keep them coming ;) because it makes me update faster.

**_Freax:_ **In response to your pm/review, haha don't worry I'm a ditz like that too, I usually have to re-read things to make sure I get it right lol thanks  
><em><strong>TheLostGirl10104:<strong>_ Wow thank you so much :D  
><strong><em>ZoopBooper:<em> **Thank you, there always has to be a spinning chair reveal lol  
><em><strong>CastleRockGirl:<strong> _Thanks, hope you enjoy this one, I can't stand dolls either, creepy things.  
><strong><em>JustAnotherGoofball:<em>**Thanks, Yes! Bring on the David! We all want the David  
><em><strong>Flowerchild23:<strong>_Glad to hear you weren't expecting that lol Thanks

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Erica." Max's husky voice repeated in my ears, I looked around and realised I was standing in the middle of his office, I had only been in here once and that was when I had barged in and had demanded that he should pay me more. I gulped down the saliva that had formed in my mouth as I stared at him.<p>

"Or should I say good morning." He chuckled while he looked at the clock on the wall, it was just past midnight.

"It's you." Was all I could muster out, what the hell was going on?

"I would like to think so," He chuckled again, this time standing to his feet, I stood frozen on the spot as he glided over to me, it all felt surreal, like I was in some sort of dream, he grabbed my left hand. "I see the wound is gone." He looked down at my thumb. The cut, it was real, it had happened. "Dwayne can be very good at removing things."

Dwayne? I knew he was bad news, he was the one in the apartment, were they all in some part of serial killer cult? But that didn't explain how my hand had magically healed itself and that didn't explain the voices either.

"You have quite the imagination, young lady." Max told me as he took my other hand.

"Get off her!" I heard Paul yell and I turned to look at him, he was still in Dwayne and Marko's hold and he was struggling to get free, the two had entertained smirks on their faces, like it was some sort of game to them. "Don't you touch her!"

"Down boy." I heard Dwayne whisper into Paul's ear.

"Seems like we have a hero in the mix," Max smiled and I shot him a glare. "Sort him out for me, will you boys?" And I heard Marko and Dwayne chuckle. "I don't appreciate people coming into my home and taking my stuff."

"Nooo!" I screamed as Max held onto my wrists and pulled me to him. "Let him go, it's me you want! I was the one who took the stuff." I lied, the voice was after me, not Paul.

"Seems like you care for this boy," Max whispered into my ear, he then let go of my wrist and motioned to Dwayne and Marko to the door we had just walked through. "Don't worry, Erica. He's safe with them." I gulped as I watched Marko let go of Paul's arm and Dwayne grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the door. Paul gave me one last look and then he was gone and I knew then that would be the last time I ever laid eyes on him. The tears built up in my eyes as I watched Marko grab the portable cassette player that was on the floor, he pressed the play button and metal blared out.

I watched as Marko stepped out the door and it closed behind him. Oh God they were going to kill him, the music would drown out his screams.

"Kids these days, it's all about the theatrics." Max chuckled as he stared at the door, he then noticed the tears that had run down my face and he wiped them away with his fingers and I pushed him away.

"Get off." I spat in his face and he smirked slightly, if he was going to murder me, I wanted him to just get it over with. I then felt an almighty force as I got pushed against the wall, my head hitting off a photo frame and I screamed in pain, my vision was now impaired, but I hadn't seen him push me.

I tried to get off the wall, but there was some sort of force pinning me back, like I was in a magnetic field or something. I groaned as I watched Max light a cigar and then pour himself a drink as he sat himself down in his chair.

"Sit." He commanded and before I had time to refuse, I was somehow pulled across the room and my butt sat on the chair facing him, how had that happened? What the hell was going on?

"My dear, you have way too many questions in that brain of yours." Max smirked, I shivered as I looked at him knowing he was reading my mind, it was all so clear to me now. Max was into some kind of witchcraft, some kind of voodoo, that explained everything. That's how he preyed on his victims.

"What have you done to David?" I spat, watching him as he puffed away at his cigar.

"In due course, Erica." He smiled.

"You son-of-a-bitch, you killed him." I cried and I tried to get out of my seat but I couldn't move my legs. I was trapped.

"If you want to find out what happened to young David you're going to have to be patient, my dear." He sipped at his drink as he twirled the liquor round slightly, bringing out it's flavor. "See you were all part of my plan, Erica." He grinned, what was he talking about? "The day that Rachel brought you in, I knew it was you and I couldn't believe after eight years you would come back in search for him, I knew then that you could be part of something special." I gulped, he was going to torture me. "But you see, I couldn't reveal myself. You had to come to me." He smugly grinned as he placed his glass of whiskey back on the desk. "Needless to say I was in for quite the surprise when I could smell you in the caves, but then you left, so I got someone special to call you in." He wasn't the man behind the voice, it must have been Marko or Dwayne. "And then, Paul? Is it?" He didn't give me time to spit back a reply. "He took something that belonged to me, something that only-"

"You got your bottle back, now let us go!" I reached the courage to yell at him.

"Shhhh!" He put a finger to his lips. "You and David are not one of the same,"

"What did you do to him? You sick fuck!"

"David, well let me put it this way, David was a very special young man, he was born for this, Erica. You and Paul on the other hand were not," He leaned back in his chair as I leaned forward.

"No one was born to get tortured, Asshole!" I wasn't sure where the courage had come from, maybe it was from all these years of hoping for David and to finally be told that he was now gone, maybe it just made me snap. "Now what did you do to him? I have the right to know!"

He chuckled slightly before getting up from his seat, he walked over to the liquor cabinet, that was by the desk and he proceeded to pull out two glasses and then a bottle, that was almost identical to the one Paul had taken, but it couldn't be the same bottle. He poured the strange red wine into the glasses and handed one over to me.

"I don't drink." I spat as I pushed it away and the liquid splashed around in the glass.

"Be careful, this is very rare wine," He smirked as he forcefully placed the drink into my hand. He leaned into my ear and whispered. "Erica, if you want to know what happened to David, you're going to have to drink this."

He pulled away from me and our eyes met.

_**"Do it, Erica. Drink the wine..."**_

And there was that voice again, it didn't sound like Max's, but it must have been him. I gulped as I stared at the glass in my hands, was it poison? Would it knock me out? Would it kill me? Is this what had killed David?

**_"It will only make you stronger! Drink it..."_**

I placed the glass to my lips, my eyes never left Max's he smiled smugly at me, my heart telling me to put it down but my head, along with the voice, telling me to take a drink.

I gulped down the wine. The warmness of it hitting my throat as it travelled into my blood stream.

**_"How's the blood, Erica?"_**

"Blood? That's funny," I laughed, feeling the effects of the drink, I giggled once more and then my mind and body went blank as I fell into Max's arms.

* * *

><p>Darkness! That was what I was met with when I awoke, I screamed when I realised I was confined into a small space, I banged at the wall with my fists and realised it was wood, I was laying in a wooden crate, trapped, probably in a shallow grave in the middle of the caves. Max was burying me alive.<p>

I coughed and a tear fell from my eye as the dust inside the coffin fell onto my face, after I stopped banging the crate, the dust soon settled.

"Oh God!" I cried and I started to hyperventilate, how long had I been in here? How long did I have left! "Somebody...HELP!" I screamed, could anyone hear me? "Somebody save me, please!" I ran my hands through my blonde hair and then down my face as I started to panic. "HELP!" I screamed again, it must have been the fiftieth time, my voice now croaky and cracked.

I started to choke this time and I put my fist to my mouth, trying to stop myself. I was inconsolable now, I just sobbed and screamed like crazy, in hope someone would save me, my finger nails scratched at the wood, hoping I could claw my way out, my feet kicked at the bottom of the crate in hope of kicking the wood out.

After what seemed like an eternity I managed to calm myself down and I regain my normal breathing, but the tears still rolled down my face.

This is how he had killed David, this is how he was going to kill me.

I let out a choked sob as I imagined David, like me, stuck in a coffin under the ground, scared and alone, fighting for his life and then the realisation that there was nothing he could do, he would suffocate to death.

Was I buried next to him?

I let out a gasp when I heard muffled voices and I leaned my head closer to hear.

"Shouldn't we let her out? It's been like ten minutes and you know how ten minutes feels down there," I had no idea who was talking and where I was.

"Yeah. Ten hours!" I heard someone else chuckle.

"Max isn't ready yet." Another strange voice coldly stated, goosebumps formed on my arms, this was just the start of it, they were going to leave me in here till my last breath and they would pull me out and begin to torture me. "Jesus! Would you sort that new guy out, he's way too hungry for blood."

I gulped. I was in the middle of a torture chamber, waiting for my death.

"You know what it's like when you first kill man. He was pretty impressive." I heard a chuckle and then more tears fell from my eyes as I realised they were talking about Paul, they had killed him and I was next.

"HELP!" I screamed.

_**"Shhhh!"**_The voice in my head whispered.

"Down girl." I heard and then I felt the crate shake as he must have been sitting on top of it, sitting on top of me! The voice, it was Dwaynes!

I closed my eyes in hope that this was just one bad dream and somebody would pinch me.

My eyes felt heavy and my breathing lowered and I felt myself nod of to sleep, was this it? Was this the end?

* * *

><p>And then I took a breath as someone pulled me from the crate.<p>

I gasped as I was pushed to the floor and my hands scratched at the floor as I regained my breath, I started to cough up as I felt my stomach begin to feel sick, I gulped down the spit in my mouth, in hope that I wasn't going to puke my guts up.

I heard chuckles and my head shot up to look for who it was coming from.

My eyes met Dwayne and Marko who were both on the floor cackling with laughter. I got up from my knees and shot straight for them, part of me wondering where I had got the strength from, it felt like I had been down there for a week, but that was impossible, I'd surely be dead by now if that was the case.

I grabbed Marko by the scruff of his jacket and I somehow pulled him up, even though he was bound to be much stronger then me.

"Good evening, Erica." He chuckled. "You just missed the party."

"Good one too." Dwayne piped in, I spat at the floor and gave Marko a glare as I released my grip, knowing that he would be strong enough or wouldn't hesitate in putting me in my place.

It was then that I noticed, I was back in the cave, this had all started in and there was a bonfire a light again in the middle of it, I watched as Dwayne joined someone round it and they began to prance around waving their arms in the air, my eyes widened as I saw who he had joined.

"Paul?" I questioned as I stared at him, my mouth to the floor.

He stopped what he was doing and he looked at me questionably, he tilted his head and he stared into my eyes like I was some sort of stranger, like we had never met. What had they done to him?

"That's enough boys," Max appeared from the sidelines, he motioned his head for the boys to leave.

"You always stop the party." Dwayne huffed as he and Marko led Paul away to the secret passage way in the cave, Paul still looking at me, his blue eyes seemed different.

As Max watched the boys leave, I tried to make a run for it, but he had caught up to me.

"Those boys can be a little rowdy and now with Paul in the ranks, it's gotten worse. They are in desperate need of a mother." He sighed as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

We were alone now, but it felt like there was another presence with us in the room.

"But enough about that now." Max sighed again. "Let's talk about you-"

"What do you want with me? You psycho." I spat at him. "What did you do to Paul? What have you done with David?" I glared.

"You are not going to let this go are you little girl?" He rolled his eyes at me.

I shook my head as I pushed his hand away from my shoulder and then brought up some saliva and spat it in his face.

There came a strange chuckle from the darkness, it echoed through the whole cave.

Max tilted his head and smiled at me. "You can come out now David..."

* * *

><p>Another cliffhanger ;) I am evil but I had too. Urgh just the thought of being buried alive gives me the creeps. Was a little stuck with this chapter so hope it doesn't suck ass.<p>

Review!


	13. In Due Course

**_Disclaimer:_**I only own Erica.

**_Authors Note:_ **Okay so a huge sorry for not updating in weeks, forgive me? I'm kinda in a little fanfiction rut at the moment and I'm trying to fix that. So here's hoping you enjoy this chapter.

Huge thank you to the favs/follows and reviewers;_**JustAnotherGoofball, CastleRockGirl, Freax, Flowerchild23, ZoopBooper**_and _LostBoysForever._ Thank you so much for your kind words it means alot, this chapter is dedicated to all of you!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Come on, kiddo. Let's go." <em>

_"My necklace! I can't leave without it!" I gasped realising it wasn't wrapped around my neck._

_He placed a warm hand on my shoulder and gave me a soft smile, "I'll help you find it when we come back." He never did come back._

* * *

><p>"You can come out now, David."<p>

David? What was Max talking about? I watched as a strange figure stepped out of the darkness, my eyes went straight to the bleach blonde hair, it was the guy Rocket was in love with, then I saw his face! It couldn't be, it couldn't be my David, could it? Our eyes met and for a moment my heart stopped beating.

This wasn't possible! He hadn't aged at all, in fact he looked even younger.

"David?" I questioned, my heart starting to beat again. "Is that you?"

He chuckled, I recognised that chuckle, it wasn't from when we were younger, it was the voice that had been inside my head. He coolly walked closer and I watched as he sat onto the crate I had been locked inside, he studied me curiously and Max, who had gripped hold of me once David appeared, let go of me and I rushed over to him.

Our faces inches apart and our eyes staring into each others, my hands grabbed hold of his shoulders and I started to cry as I pulled him into a hug. David, my brother, he was alive! But something didn't feel right.

"Isn't this nice!" Max chuckled and I pulled out of the unresponsive hug and stared at the monster.

"What did you do to him?" I glared as my fingers traced David's face. His skin rough and cold.

"Nothing that wasn't meant to be." Max simply stated as he lit a stick from the bonfire and proceeded to light a candle stick, somehow in all the midst and madness, Dwayne, Marko and Paul had appeared again, they all sat on a rock, staring at me with curious faces, laughing at me! Paul, like David, had been brainwashed, this was some sort of sick cult. "Take a seat, Erica."

"Yeah, Erica. Take a seat!" Marko chuckled as a force pushed me to the floor, I yelped in surprise.

"Wh-what's happening?" I stuttered.

"Erica, want's to know what's happening!" Dwayne chuckled. "What's happening, Paul?" He questioned.

"I dunno, do you?" Paul questioned Marko.

"Erica's taking a seat!" Marko grinned and they all chuckled within themselves, what had they done to Paul? Why was he like them!

"That's enough, boys!" Max commanded. "You don't want to scare the young girl."

"Oh but that's the fun!" One of them stated, I wasn't sure who as my eyes were now focused on Max, who had taken a seat next to David, Max whispered something into David's ear and in return David turned his attention towards me, cocking his head to the left slightly with intrigued eyes.

What had happened to him? Why couldn't he remember me?

"Why don't you show Erica what you can do, David." Max smiled at David, with such pride you would have thought he was his father. "You see young lady," Max pointed at me. "David is very special." Special to me! "Not in that sense," Max answered my thoughts. "But in a unique way! Of course I knew from the moment one of my boys brought him in for dinner." Dinner? "He was born for this! He's just like me." He beamed again. "Go on, David."

"Alright!" Paul and the other two cheered.

"Now, boys. Go set up for dinner!" Max commanded. "Erica has been down there for quite some time and I'm sure she's feeling ravenous." It was then that I remembered all the time I had spent down in the crate, how long had I been down there? It couldn't have been longer then a week, I would have been dead by now, maybe I was dead and this was my own personal hell.

I watched as the three men shot off out of the cave and into the darkness. I looked down at my hands, my bones stuck out, I was malnourished and dehydrated, I could see my veins pump vigorously from under my skin. I didn't feel so good.

I struggled slightly as I watched my brother walk over to me, his boots crunching the ground with every step he took nearer to me, his gloved hand grabbed mine and pulled me up, a small smirk on his face as he studied me, he brought his lips to my right ear.

"You ready for this, Erica?" He whispered, this time he had actually spoken the words through his mouth and not through my mind. I gulped and nodded my head and I watched as he removed the gloves from his hands and handed them to Max, who was now standing beside us, I could see the excitement running through Max's mind.

David's cold hands touched my face...

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, I was staring down at my left hand, why was it covered in blood? So much blood! Was it mine? I wasn't in any pain. There was so much blood around me, it was like I had taken part of some kind of massacre. I began to wonder what was happening and why couldn't I remember anything, the last thing I remembered was David touching my face. I then noticed a body of a man beside me, he had been torn apart, was that his blood on my hands?<p>

I screamed but no one could hear.

_**"Hush now, kiddo."**_

"David? What's happening, David?" I cried as I noticed the knife that laid in my other hand, I dropped it to the sand, I was at the ocean.

_**"Come find me, Erica!"**_

"DAVID?" I screamed as I ran into the ocean, the sea washing the blood away from my body.

_**"You know where I'll** **be."**_And for some strange reason I did. I ran out of the sea and rushed towards the boardwalk, I ran so fast it felt like I was flying, my bare feet never touching the ground, I arrived at the place I knew he would be and there he was sitting on his bike, by the stairs he had promised he would be eight years ago.

He grinned at me.

"There she is!" Paul chuckled and I noticed Dwayne and Marko sitting beside him, they all were on their bikes.

"Get on, Erica." David commanded holding out his gloved hand for me to join him on his bike. I reluctantly held out my hand and he pulled me onto the bike. "Boys, I think it's time we showed Erica what's really going on, don't you think?"

I watched as Marko drove off first, Dwayne second and then Paul, who gave me a wink before speeding off into the night.

"Hold on, Erica!" David chuckled as his boots pushed on the peddles of his bike and we sped off...

* * *

><p><em>Urgh so I hope you enjoyed that chapter, again I'm so sorry for the delay, I was really stuck on this. Please review it would mean a lot to me. :)<em>

_Next chapter we find out what the hell happened to Erica and she finds out what David really is... _


	14. Catch an Erica

Hey. I just want to say a big sorry for not updating this sooner. Life has been busy, tonight is my first night as Supervisor on my own, so wish me luck, lol.

I just want to say a huge thank you to my readers and the ones who have faved/followed this story, I can't believe how many have and it just makes me so happy :D

And a huge thank you to my reviewers, I can't believe I have 61! That's amazing.

So this chapter is dedicated to all you guys.

**JustAnotherGoofball: **Thanks :D I know...DAVID! But I'm missing Paul, lol. :D  
><strong>CastleRockGirl: <strong>You shall find out soon, lol, thanks. :D  
><strong>Flowerchild23: <strong>Here's more, sorry for the delay. Thanks.:D  
><strong>LostBoysForever: <strong>You will also find out soon, hehe. Thank you. :D  
><strong>Texas Bobcat: <strong>Thank you, I know! I'm missing her and Paul's interactions lol. :D**  
>Bloody-Asphode11: <strong>Poor poor Erica it's just going to get worse lol, Thank you so much :D**  
>Guest: <strong>Here's the update, thankies :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Please, don't let them hurt me!<em>

_Please, somebody save me!_

I just kept repeating those words over and over in my head but it didn't seem to stop the low chuckle of a voice I was hearing in my head. Why was this happening to me? If it wasn't for the brisk wind that was blowing in my face, causing tears to escape my eyes, I would have still been crying.

**"Hush, little baby!" **A voice hissed in my head, it sent me off the edge and I tried with all my might to swerve the bike, maybe just maybe I could cause us to crash and I would somehow manage to escape. It hadn't worked.

I felt a gush of speed pass me from the left and caught a glimpse of blonde hair blowing past.

"Try and keep up, Sucker!" I recognised Paul's voice, how I heard his voice through the loudness of the bikes I'll never know.

Sensing that David, or whoever he was he wasn't David, he wasn't my David! Sensing that he didn't like to lose I knew he would speed up and now was my chance, my hands gripped his jacket tighter and I pushed him to the right towards a tree.

It happened quickly but in what seemed like slow motion, I jumped off the bike as it crashed into the darkness of the tree and fell to the ground. My body hit the floor and I screamed, I paused for a second not getting up and looked over to David's bike and there was his body on the ground.

Part of me had to go over and check if he was alive, but another part of me told me to run, save myself when I can, catch a bus to the nearest train station, leave and never return.

So I just did that and I ran so fast it wasn't humanly possible for David to catch up, it wasn't humanly possible for me to run this fast either, but I guess when you have fear rushing through your veins you can push your body to the limit.

In what seemed like a minute, I was back at the beach, I couldn't have been running that fast, it must have taken me longer than that!

From the distance I could see someone, someone who would be able to save me and I sped up,but no matter how hard I pushed my legs I couldn't reach her or him.

**_"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch an Erica by the toe, if she runs away, don't let her go. Eeny, meeny, miny,-"_**

I screamed at the voice in my head. He kept on repeating the rhyme, but he was cut off at the end when I finally had reached the person who could save me. I was too busy trying to get away that I hadn't noticed who I was reaching out to, it couldn't have been him, I watched in horror as he turned around.

"Moe!" David chuckled.

And right before I passed out I could have sworn I saw fangs coming out from his mouth.

* * *

><p>It seemed like all I had been doing lately was passing out. I wanted to go back in time, to the time where all I did was strip for cash, I can't believe I am saying that. Back before me and Paul explored the caves.<p>

Paul Powers, the man who had been kind enough to help me on my quest to find David, was now brainwashed turned into a cold-blooded serial killer and it was all my fault.

_"Hey," A guy came over to me during my break at Vamps. "Baby-doll" He greeted me, and I turned around. I gave him a sarcastic smile, I was well used to guys coming over and chatting me up but that night I was busy and wasn't in the mood for some drunk. "Want a drink?" He asked with a slight smirk as he checked me up and down._

_"Well if it's for me to throw over your face, I wouldn't say 'No.'" I smiled sickly at him and I remembered taking in his masculine features underneath his hat, he did have a cute nose. "Can you leave? I'm meeting someone."_

_"Is that how you speak to all of your future employees?" He chuckled and my smile fell from my face. "Erica, is it?" He asked._

_"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered, employee? There was no way this was the guy I had called. But he answered my thoughts by shoving his buisness card in my face, I snatched it off him as my eyes scanned the small card, it had no name, not even a buisness name, just a phone number._

_"We spoke on the phone," He grinned. "Must say I was quite surprised you got me to meet you here, take it you like to mix buisness with pleasure?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "I do too." His blue eyes gave me a wink._

_"Don't get excited, I just work here!"_

_"Damn, girl. That excite's me even more." He smiled as he asked Vince the waiter for a shot of something strong. "You the cleaner or something?"_

_I clutched my baggy t-shirt and straightened myself up. "No, I dance." To be fair, I didn't look like a stripper._

_"No way." _

_"Yes, way."_

_"Well, Shit." He chuckled. "You must have a body under those," He grabbed my t-shirt and tried to lift it up, "rags." I smacked his hand out of the way. He took the shot from the bar and downed it, and I watched as he slammed it back on the marble work-top. "So it's your brother you're looking for?"_

_"Yeah," I got out David's picture from my purse and shoved it in his hand. "That's David." I crossed my arms. "Do you think you can find him?"_

_"Of course. They don't call me Santa Carla's Most Amazing P.I. for nothing, you know? Sure you don't want a drink?"_

_"No, I'm working." I watched as his eyes lit up. But I cut him out before he could have said anything. "And if you think for one second you're watching me, I'll get Steve the bouncer to escort you out."_

_"Oooh," He threw his hands in the air. "Steve The Bouncer!"_

_I point towards Steve, who is standing by the door dressed in black and his muscles flexed as I gave him a sweet smile, Steve always saved me._

_"You're no fun." He chuckled. "But I suppose I got work to do. Drink's on you, yeah?" He winked at me before getting up to leave and turning round._

_"Wait!" I grab hold of his arm. "What's your name? Your card just has a number on."_

_He stopped and turned to me. "A true P.I. never shows his __identity."_

_"What are you, Clark Kent?"_

_"No, Paul Powers!"_

_"Who's that?"_

_"See you around, honey-pie." He tipped his hat and went to leave. "Oh and if you're wondering why my card is blank, as you can tell I get a lot of girls asking for my number," He turned and winked at me again. "And it's a lot easier to hand them it then to write it down." He chuckled again before walking away from me but not before calling out. "I'll be in touch,-"_

_**"And now coming up, the mysterious Dangerous Darling." **The announcer interrupted him and calls me over the music. I was about to be late for the stage._

_"I'll see you around, Darling." I watched the mysterious man in the hat as he patted Steve on the back and disappeared out of the door._

* * *

><p>Hope you like the little flashback to how her and Paul met. It was fun writing him again, I missed him.<p>

:D

Review!


End file.
